Silver Moon
by KristiHope
Summary: First ever Fanfiction about two sisters growing and getting through life together despite the struggles. Slice of life story with a prophecy that hangs over their heads.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction story. I am not a very good writer so please work with me. I love the characters I created and I hope you enjoy them too. Please enjoy the prologue and feel free to leave comments and suggestions down below!**

 **Update:** ** **Just a heads up there is a Poll on my page, so check on that to see if you want to vote!****

* * *

A white and cream she-cat sat in a starry forest, her pelt illuminated by her surroundings. A dark, gray tabby tom, with stars in his fur, was walking towards her. Purring, she approached him and rubbed her head against his in greetings.

"Stoneheart, I've missed you so much. It's been so hard without you!"

"You've done well as Thunderclan's medicine cat. I've left the clan in good paws." The tom murmured quietly.

"It's still not the same without you there, but I try my best." she mewed.

"I know, but that's enough with pleasantries," he meowed with his usual gruffness." I have an important message for you, Softfoot."

Her fur bristled but she payed close attention as the tom directed her attention to the sky. The moon shone bright in the sky and was perfectly round. Softfoot became confused because it was the half-moon. Before she could think about it any longer, the moon started pulsing like a heartbeat. It starting beating harder and faster until it shattered, and fell from the sky. Softfoot stared at the place it was, in horror, as the sky darkened. Before she could say anything, the shattered pieces connected again. The moon shone with a blinding light that covered the entire forest. She closed her eyes and she heard an ominous voice speak. _The moon will shatter and break, so it can shine brighter than ever before._

Softfoot was startled awake, her heart racing. Her pelt bristled as she realized Stoneheart had given her a prophecy. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. The pale tabby she-cat beside her woke up. After seeing the Softfoot's haunted gaze, the tabby asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she mewed " How was your first meeting with Starclan?"

The tabby's green eyes shone with excitement," It was amazing, my brother visited me and-"

The white cat interrupted her, "remember your dreams are to be kept secret," she gently remined the eager she-cat. At this time a dark brown tom was waking up.

"Is my apprentice bothering you?" He asked with a grumble.

"No Gorsestem, she's just excited about her first meeting with Starclan."

"Very well," meowed the tom," Come on Grasspaw, we need to head back to Windclan."

"Alright!" the small tabby mewed and the two cats headed out. By then, the other three cats had woken up. A dark gray-blue tom and a pale calico she-cat headed out with a quick good-bye to Softfoot. The remaining gray tabby tom blinked warmly at her. "How were your dreams with Starclan" he asked kindly.

"They were fine, you know I can't tell you anything, Toadfeather. It was nice of you to ask though. Anyway, I have to go, have a safe trip back to Shadowclan. I'll see you at the gathering." With a wave of her tail, Softfoot exited the tunnel and walked until she was outside yet again. The stars shone in the sky as she headed home.

Just as she was entering Thunderclan territory she was bowled over by a dusty black tom. She picked herself up. Lashing her tail in anger, she glared at the tom. "What was that for, Soothawk? You need to be more careful"

It didn't even look like he was listening. His eyes were wide in fear. "Whiteflower's kits are coming, I think something's going wrong. She's yowling so loudly and-"

"Clam down I'll get there as fast as I can" she told the frantic tom. After making sure he was okay, she raced back to the camp. As she got closer to the camp she heard the queen's pain filled screeches. She hurried into the Queen's den to see a blue-gray she-cat soothing the white queen giving birth.

"Thanks for sitting with her, Bluesky." The blue queen simply nodded. Softfoot turned back to the queen in pain and went into medicine cat mode. "Bluesky, go to my den and get borage leaves, poppy seeds, and raspberry leaves." The queen nodded and quickly left the nursery. The medicine cat turned to Bluesky's kits. They were both gray toms. "Jaggedkit, I need you to find a nice sturdy stick for Whiteflower to bite down on." The kit's green eyes were wide with fear but he nodded and left.

"What about me?" Jaggedkit's brother, Wolfkit, asked his amber eyes wide.

"I need your help with the birth. When her first kit comes I will nip the sac open and you will lick the kit's fur the wrong way to warm it." He nodded.

"Whiteflower when I tell you too, you are going to push as hard as you can." At this time Jaggedkit came back with a stick; he placed it by Whiteflower. Whiteflower gripped it between her teeth. "Alright, Whiteflower the first kit is coming, push!" The queens sides rippled and she dug her teeth into the branch. The kit slipped out and after biting its sac, she handed the kit to Wolfkit. His eyes were wide with wonder as he licked the tiny kit. "There's one more Whiteflower, go ahead and push." The second and last kit slipped out. She split open the sac and began to lick its fur the wrong way. She placed both kits by Whiteflower so they could nurse.

"You have two beautiful she-kits, congratulations!" Delivering kits was one of the things she loved most about being a medicine cat. Bluesky had returned during the delivery of the first kit and Softfoot gave Whiteflower some of the herbs. Then turned to the kits, "Good job you two, you listened well. You two will be great warriors one day." Jaggedkit beamed with pride but Wolfkit looked unsure about something. The medicine cat didn't noticed as she ushered the kits out so Whiteflower and her kits could rest. She saw Soothawk pacing outside the den.

"You have two beautiful kits, come with me and you can see them." The tom followed her into the den. His eyes widened and a purr rumbled in his throat. He went up to Whiteflower and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"They're beautiful" he murmured. "Do you know what you want to name them?"

Whiteflower sat a moment thinking. Her gaze wandered to the moon outside and an idea came to her mind. "She pointed to the first born a fluffy, silver kit with white stripes across her back and on her legs. "This will be Silverkit". Then she pointed to the other kit a sleek blue-gray pelt with silver flecks all over her. "And this will be Moonkit." When the medicine cat heard the kits' names, shivers went up her spine. She shook the feeling off and purred at the family.

"They are truly beautiful kits." She bid the family good-bye and headed to her den. When she got there, she couldn't help but wonder what Starclan had in store for the newborn kits.


	2. Allegiances and Bonus Story

**Shining Song and Of Moonlight and shadows for the kind and encouraging words about my prologue!**

 **No new chapter but I figured I would go ahead and post the allegiances.**

 **Update: It came to my attention that I am really not supposed to have allegiances by themselves so to compensate I added a bonus story unrelated to the main story at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Update 2:** ** **Just a heads up there is a Poll on my page, so check on that to see if you want to vote!****

* * *

Thunderclan

 **Leader:** Goldenstar- golden tom with thick fur around neck like mane and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Flamepounce- fiery orange tom with red-brown stripe on back with stripes coming down sides and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Softfoot-white she-cat with cream splotches with light green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Lightningstrike- Black tom with yellow stripe down back with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Badgerclaw- Gray and black tom similar to badger with long claws and amber eyes

Soothawk- Sleek dusty black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Spottedpelt- black and white tom (pattern like panda) with green eyes

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with bushy tail and blue eyes

Volefur- Brown tom with hazel eyes

Rosewing- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerpetal- Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Acornpaw

Dovesong- Silver-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudheart- White tom with gray patches with blue eyes

Willowleaf- White she-cat with brown specks with gray eyes

Thrushclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lilybloom- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Pebblefoot- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Berrylight- yellow tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Hazelwood- ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Snakefang- golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Juniperpaw

Snowfrost- long-haired white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice: Morningpaw

Leafspots- pale brown she-cat with cream patches and light green eyes

Oakear- Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

Owlstorm- Light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Queens:**

Whiteflower- long-haired white she cat with dark blue eyes

Mate: Soothawk

Kits: Moonkit-sleek blue she-cat with dark green eyes Silverkit- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Bluesky- blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mate: Badgerclaw

Kits: Wolfkit-gray tabby tom with amber eyes, Jaggedkit- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Mapleleaf- Calico she-cat with dark green eyes

Mate: Goldenstar

 **Apprentices:**

Acornpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cherrypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Juniperpaw- black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes

Morningpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with pale hazel eyes

Flowerpaw- cream and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lightningpaw- Pale yellow tom with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Missingnose- Gray tabby she-cat with scarred nose and gray eyes

Kinktail- dark brown tabby tom with broken tail and dark brown eyes

Mousetail- pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Scareye- ginger tom with long scar over left eye, one blue eye

* * *

Riverclan

 **Leader** : Fishstar- pale blue tom with dark blue specks and green eyes

 **Deputy** : Rainstorm- dark gray tom with blue specks and gray eyes

 **Medicine cat** : Mossleaf-Pale calico she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Apprentice: Troutleap- dark gray-blue tom with blue eyes.

 **Warriors** :

Swansky- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Redsplash- red-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Slashclaw- black tom with long claws and green eyes

Rapidwaters- pale gray tom with scruffy fur and deep blue eyes

Perchtail- pale yellow she-cat with hazel eyes

Ravenflight- sleek black she-cat with amber eyes

Icywind- pale blue-gray she cat with gray eyes

Dapplestream- gray dappled she-cat with green eyes

Larkwind- white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Redpaw

Bloudertail-brown tom with gray tail and green eyes

Creekfoot- dark gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

Puddleheart- brown and gray tom with amber eyes

Smokepelt- pale gray tom with green eyes

Littlebrook- small cream and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mudstream- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Lakepaw

Ripplenose- dark brown and black tom with hazel eyes

Cloverfern- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Mossypaw

Daisypelt- cream and brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Reedclaw- black tom with green eyes and long tail

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Stormysky- dark gray tom with white paws and dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Wavepaw

 **Queens** :

Quietstream- white and pale gray she cat with green eyes

Mate: Stormysky

Kits: Ripplekit-dappled gray tom with blue eyes, Lilykit- white she-cat with green eyes

Brookflower- cream she-cat with hazel eyes

Mate: Bloudertail

Kits: Duckkit- brown and cream tom with green eyes, Puddlekit- pale gray tom with green eyes, Pikekit- cream tom with hazel eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Mistpaw- pale gray she-cat with gray eyes

Wavepaw- dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Lakepaw- dark gray and black tom with amber eyes

Mossypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Redpaw- red-brown tom with amber eyes

 **Elders** :

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom with no tail with amber eyes

Wildeyes- scruffy gray tom with amber eyes(one is lazy)

Grayriver- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Blackface- gray tom with black around eyes and muzzle, hazel eyes

* * *

Windclan

 **Leader** : Rabbitstar- tan tom with white chest and paws, ice blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Rushwind- light brown and white tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Thornpaw

 **Medicine Cat** : Gorsestem- dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice: Grasspaw

 **Warriors** :

Adderstrike- red-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Swooppaw

Emperspot- fluffy white she-cat with red splotches and green eyes

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Haretail- pale gray tom with stubby tail and brown eyes

Quickstep- brown tom with white feet and gray eyes

Apprentice: Stingpaw

Robinwing- fluffy pale brown and red she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Branchtail- brown lanky tabby tom with brown eyes

Sandyclaw- pale cream she-cat with green eyes

Marigoldleaf- golden yellow tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Brindlepaw

Swallowflight- fluffy black and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Stonefeather- dark gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Beechwing- white she cat with hazel eyes

Gingertail- ginger tabby she-cat with white tail tip and blue eyes

Birdflight- black she-cat with blue eyes

Ashbreeze- gray tabby tom with blue-eyes and 3 long scars on back

Cloudpetal- gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

 **Queens** :

Creamfur- long haired cream she-cat with green eyes

Mate: Ashbreeze

Kits: Sheepkit- white she-cat with blue eyes, Heatherkit- cream and white she-cat with green eyes, Thistlekit- gray tom with green eyes

Smallflower- white she-cat with hazel eyes

Mate: Swallowflight

Sunnyheart- small pale yellow she cat with amber eyes

Mate: ?

 **Apprentices** :

Swooppaw- black and white tom with sky blue eyes

Grasspaw- pale tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Brindlepaw- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stingpaw- black and yellow tom with amber eyes

Eaglepaw- pale brown tom with green eyes

Lightpaw- cream she-cat with green eyes

Thornpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Kestrelpaw- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Weaselear- lanky brown tom with small ears and brown eyes

Twistedfoot- black tabby tom with twisted hind leg and green eyes

* * *

Shadowclan

 **Leader** : Honeystar- creamy yellow she-cat with brown muzzle and tail tip, golden eyes

 **Deputy** : Tigerfang- dark tabby tom with dark green eyes

 **Medicine cat** : Toadfeather- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

 **Warriors** :

Owlscreech- pale brown tom with hazel eyes

Ferretleap- dark brown tabby with long thin legs and green eyes

Dusklight- Dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lightthunder- Pale yellow tabby tom with gold eyes

Pinewhisker- dark brown and black tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Mothpaw

Hawktalon- White and brown tom with amber eyes

Nightstorm- Black and gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Barkpelt- brown tom with scruffy fur and gold eyes

Marshstep- Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Aspenpaw

Foxstripe- red tom with amber eyes and white paws

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Cedarbranch- pale gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Briarsting- Tan tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Apprentice: Chestnutpaw

Falconwhisker- black and brown tom with hazel eyes

Vinetail- orange and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Treeheart- Tan and white tom with green eyes

Prickleheart- White she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Lizzardtail- Thin gray she-cat with gold eyes

Mossfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Darkmask- gray, white, and black she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw

 **Queens** :

Sweetflower- cream she-cat with light brown muzzle and paws with light blue eyes

Mate: Falconwhisker

Kits: Specklekit- brown she-cat with black flecks and hazel eyes, Talonkit- black tom with blue eyes, Stripekit- light brown she-cat with black stripes and hazel eyes, Petalkit- cream she-cat with dark blue eyes

Fernsong- mostly black calico she-cat with green eyes

Mate: Foxstripe

 **Apprentices** :

Aspenpaw- white she-cat with black flecks and brown eyes

Dustpaw- pale gray tom with brown eyes

Chestnutpaw- red-brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Dawnpaw- cream she-cat with amber eyes

Mothpaw- Tan tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadepaw- black she cat with green eyes

 **Elders** :

Shatteredclaw-dark gray tom with jagged claws and deep blue eyes

Frogcroak- black and white tom with blue eyes

Muddyeye- brown and tan tom with pale green eyes (blind)

* * *

"So today we will have a lesson in swimming in deeper water," the tortoiseshell she-cat Cloverfern, addressed the three apprentices in front of her.

"Listen carefully and we may even start off on some basic water battle moves!" Stormsky encouraged.

"Where's Mudstream?" One of the apprentices, a dark gray and black tom whined in a high-pitched voice.

"He's on a border patrol so you will have to stick with the two of us for now. And do not think for one second that means you can misbehave," Cloverfern warned while the apprentice, Lakepaw just rolled his amber eyes. His brother, Wavepaw, a dark blue-gray tom, nudged his side hard as a warning to keep his snarky comments to himself for once.

"Do we have to get in the water, it's so mucky and cold. I don't want to ruin my pelt, I just groomed it this morning!" a pale gray she-cat complained.

"You'll be fine Mistpaw, you have been like this ever since we were kits. We are Riverclan cats, you will have to get used to it fishbrain," Lakepaw told his disgruntle sister.

"Everyone hush up and Lakepaw, don't use such language," Stormsky silenced all the kits with a swish of his tail, "We will start of by slowly putting our paws on the end of the river to get used to the water. Then we will slowly get in further but don't do so till I say so." All three cats nodded their heads in understanding.

Wavepaw and Lakepaw slowly dipped their paws in the water but Mistpaw sat stubbornly on the edge.

"Get in the water now Mistpaw before I shove you in," Cloverfern growled at her apprentice. Mistpaw quickly followed knowing Cloverfern was serious.

"Hey this isn't actually that bad-" Mistpaw screeched mid-sentence and jumped to her paws, "THERE IS A SNAKE IN THE WATER I FELT IT BRUSH AGAINST MY LEG!"

"Mistpaw snakes don't swim!" Cloverfern resisted from sighing at her troublesome apprentice. At this moment Lakepaw started bursting out a rumbled purr and yowling with delight.

"I can't believe you fell for that! That was my tail fishbra- Mistpaw, couldn't you feel my fur. Snakes don't have fur, they have scales," he told his sister in a patronizing tone. All the while, Wavepaw did his best to stifle his own purr at his sibling's antics.

Mistpaw just sniffed and ignored her brothers as she waded further into the water.

"Now what?" she snapped at the mentors before murmuring a quick apology for her tone. Deciding to just move on, Cloverfern began to instruct the cats further,

"When your paws do not reach the bottom any more, kick you paws gently to stay afloat. Remember to keep your snout above the waves. Do not fight against the water but rather use it to your advantage. If you go under, do not panic or you will run out of breath quicker. Instead, hold your breath and calmly make your way back to the surface. Got it? If you have any more questions just ask."

After having gotten used to the water, Mistpaw eagerly dived in and slowly made circles around the center of the river. She seemed to catch on quickly and was actually purring despite her earlier protests. Wavepaw took it slower but soon was swimming a bit also.

Lakepaw, however, seem to be a lot less sure when his paws were no longer touching the rocks at the bottom. He kept swallowing water and swam crookedly.

"Keep your head up Lakepaw! Make sure you kick your legs!" Stormsky instructed from the edge of the river. Trying not to look like a fool, Lakepaw did his best to listen to the instructions. Soon enough he was swimming although not as well as most Riverclan cats his age.

Suddenly Lakepaw was pulled under, after a few moments his head burst through the surface as he yowled,

"MISTPAW WAS RIGHT THERE ARE WATER SNAKES AND THEY ARE GOING TO EAT-" Mistpaw's head popped out of the water gracefully right next to Lakepaw's. Her mouth was open as she screeched with delight.

"I can't believe you fell for that, you are such a scaredy-fish!"

"What were you thinking! You could have killed me!" Lakepaw yowled at his smirking sister. Wavepaw slowly backed away not wanting to be dragged into the middle of another one of his sibling's fights.

"Oh, please, you were fine. Plus our mentors were on the side if anything went wrong. Cool down wet whiskers." With that Mistpaw flicked water in Lakepaw's face. Having had enough, Lakepaw launched himself onto Mistpaw.

Before things got too intense the mentors dived in the water and wrenched the squabbling apprentices part.

"Alright, we will save water battle moves for another time!" Stormsky meowed through a mouthful of Lakepaw's fur.

Once they were deposited on the side of the river, the apprentices just glared at each other not saying a word as they headed back to camp. However, each of them twitched their tails with delight contradicting there supposed anger as they entered the camp.

* * *

 **Sorry there is no new chapter. I am not sure if I will finish this story as I posted this on a whim and have thought of many plot points but haven't written any chapters besides the prologue, we will see. I figured I could post the allegiances as I already had them done.  
**

 **Update: Did you enjoy the bonus story?**

 **What did you think of the Riverclan cats?**

 **Let me know if you would like short bonus stories like these in the future.**


	3. Chapter 1

**DappledLeaftheBootiful thank you for the comment and I would love to use Foxkit in my story and he may actually appear sooner than you may realize. If you have any ideas for his personality or such let me know.  
**

 **While I would love more cats, I will actually need them more for another story I will eventually do but for this one, kits are all I need for now since I have the allegiances done already.**

 ** **Update: Just a heads up there is a Poll on my page, so check on that to see if you want to vote!****

* * *

The small, fluffy, silver she-kit opened her ice blue eyes before squinting them back shut due to the bright light. Slowly she re-opened her eyes and looked at the world around her. Her jaw gaped open in wonder as she took in her surroundings. Above her were woven branches and mud and in front of her was the source of the light. The large opening illuminated the den casting colors of green and yellows on the mossy floor. What world awaited her outside the cozy den? Her whiskers twitched as she turned to the side and tackled a small delicate blue grey kit beside her.

"Wake up Moonkit"

The silver she-cat was known as Silverkit and she instinctively knew that the tiny kit beside her was her sister and best friend. She would know her sister's scent from a mile away. Before her eyes even opened she found comfort in her mother's soft underbelly but more importantly the kit fuzz of her sister. In the wee hours of the night. The two would curl around one another listening to each other's breathing as their heartbeats went in sync with one another. It was almost as if Silverkit wasn't whole unless Moonkit was by her side.

Moonkit opened her eyes, her leafy green gaze blurry from sleep. Slowly she got up and stretched her mouth opened in a big yawn her bright pink tongue curling slightly in the process.

"Hey, sis, why did you wake me. I was having the most pleasant dream-"

"Look look!" Silverkit cut her off as she could no longer contain her excitement, "Isn't it beautiful we have to go explore." Silverkit was so excited that her legs were trembling as she waited for a reply.

Moonkit rolled her eyes and purred good naturedly, "The camp isn't going anywhere you could have let me finish my nap first!" She squealed with a mixture of resentment and laughter.

"Well, the same goes for your nap," Silverkit snapped back, "anyway, you're awake now so let's go!" Silverkit turned and started to race towards the entrance when,

"And just where do you think you are going little one?" Silverkit stopped at the sound of her mother's voice, so close to freedom just for it to be dashed away by her concerned mother.

"We were just going to explore, Mama"

"Without supervision? Do you even know where anything is?"

Silverkit hadn't thought about that, her mother did have a point. Her ears flattened with disappointment. The pure white queen purred in amusement.

"Come here Silverkit" Whiteflower began grooming her two kits. Between licks she started talking.

"Why don't you let Wolfkit and Jaggedkit show you around? That way you know where to go and can still explore."

Silverkit twitched her whiskers in thought, she wasn't sure how she felt about older kits showing her around. She just wanted it to be her and Moonkit, not a bunch of random strangers

Whiteflower must have seen the doubt in Silverkit's eyes as she started to speak again, "Or I could show you around properly. My kits don't touch that- oh do be careful- don't go in there-"

"We will go with Wolfkit and Jaggedkit!" Moonkit shouted quickly. Her eyes were round in horror with the thought of her mother hovering over them as they tried to explore. Stifling a laugh, Whiteflower turned to a blue gray queen and meowed,

"Hey Bluesky, is it okay if you're kits show Moonkit and Silverkit the camp?"

"I am sure they would love to. Wolfkit has been fascinated ever since they were born and has been waiting for them to open their eyes." Bluesky responded as she gently nudged two identical gray kits awake.

As they opened their eyes, Silverkit was both terrified and fascinated. One of the kits open his eyes to reveal two dark green eyes. He blinked once and then purred at the two she-kits.

"Hiya" Silverkit barely heard or responded as the second tom open his eyes to reveal twin deep, amber orbs. He appeared to be calmer then his overly friendly brother.

 _I wonder who is who_ , Silverkit wondered as she recalled that her mother referred to them as Jaggedkit and Wolfkit _Are they as close as Moonkit and I? I doubt it we are practically joined at the hip or so mama says_. Silverkit thought with a slightly smug look on her face.

At this moment she felt a jolt on her side, she realized it was Moonkit and was about to snap back a reply when she looked at Moonkit's eyes.

 _Mouse-dung, I zoned out._ She willed her sister to understand her dilemma but Moonkit had already gotten the message

"Well, Wolfkit and Jaggedkit, it is nice to meet you." Moonkit said a little too loudly but nonetheless Moonkit had saved Silverkit. When talking to the two toms Moonkit's face was facing each tom accordingly and now Silverkit knew that the tom with the amber eyes was Wolfkit and the other was Jaggedkit.

After a short greeting from Silverkit to the toms and a grateful look to her sister, Jaggedkit took the lead," Come on, let's go see the camp already and hopefully make some friend along the way!" And with that the four kits headed out of the nursery.

* * *

 **This chapter was kind of short but they will get longer as they go along. I made this chapter pretty quickly so let me know if I messed up the grammar. Also I was wondering if the readers would like to see the kits explore the camp or if you would prefer a time skip.**


	4. Chapter 2

**69cityooxx and DappledleaftheBootiful thank you for the reviews!** **Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

 ** **Update: Just a heads up there is a Poll on my page, so check on that to see if you want to vote!****

* * *

Silverkit burst into the clearing and immediately was overwhelmed by the view. When she opened her eyes inside the cozy Queen's den, she thought there was nothing brighter and bigger. Now she realized just how wrong she was. Warm sunlight surrounded her and touched her pelt making it glisten. Her eyes sparkled and matched her sister's, who was equally as amazed by the sight before them. They were both breathless. There was a moment in which Silverkit knew she would remember this forever as she looked at the trees, dens, and walls of the camp. Her ears were filled with the pleasant sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling. Silverkit was snapped out of her daze when Wolfkit meowed,

"Pretty amazing, huh" his voice slightly teasing as he addressed the sisters.

"There's more where that came from, come on," Jaggedkit added.

The brothers led the two she-cats to the first of many dens that she spotted when taking in her surroundings. As they entered the den, Jaggedkit informed them,

"This is the elders den, we will visit here a lot when we are apprentices as part of our training, We help take care of the elders. It is a thank you to them for all the service they have done for the clan. Tasks will include changing moss, grooming, and getting rid of fleas."

Silverkit's nose scrunched up in slight distaste but she was also excited to know that she could help give back to the dedicated members of Thunderclan.

"Silverkit and Moonkit, this is Missingnose, Kinktail, Mousetail, and Scareye," Jaggedkit continued.

"Hello, nice to meet you" the sisters said in unison as they dipped their heads respectfully.

"We look forward to helping take care of you when we become apprentices," Silverkit announced politely.

"Ah, finally, some respectful kits, I will keep you two to your word," a ginger tom meowed.

"Oh, we intend to Scareye, we cats of our word" Silverkit said sweetly though also with a little snark.

"Ah, bright too" he responded with a little laugh.

"Well, you are the one with a long scar over your eye, I doubt that it would be her" Moonkit came to her defense as she flicked her tail towards Mousetail.

"Just having your names and seeing you it's pretty easy to distinguish who is who. You confirmed you were Scareye which just leaves; Kinktail- the brown tabby tom with the broken tail, Missingnose- the gray tabby she-cat with a scared nose, and that just leaves Mousetail to be the pale gray tabby." Silverkit finished with a flourish of her long fluffy tail.

"Now, enough with the sass you two, we are still your elders despite your quick analysis of us," Mousetail snapped.

"Oh, hush, you have to admire their intellect and quick wits" Missingnose told Mousetail. Silverkit could tell that the damage slightly affected her voice making it sound slightly stuffed.

"Well, I am sure you two still have a lot to do, don't let us keep you. We will do plenty of that when you are apprentices. Now off with you four, we have a lot of rest to catch up on" Kinktail amended as she tried to stop an argument between the elder siblings.

"Come on, let's go" Jaggedkit said. The two toms had been listening quietly to the interaction between the elders and kits with amusement. Their whiskers still twitching as they led the sisters out of the den.

"Let's head to the Medicine Cat den next, it the closest to the elders den," Wolfkit said with excitement as he took the lead.

"I will race you Moonkit!" Silverkit shouted over her shoulder as she chased after Wolfkit. Moonkit squealed with delight as she chased after her sister,

" Hey, wait up, you don't know where you are going!" Wolfkit called as the sisters raced past him.

Silverkit looked back to see how close her sister was to catching up to her when, WHAM. With a small oof, Silverkit tumbled backwards. She looked up to see a sleek but none the less imitating gray tom. For whatever reason, she wasn't scared. As Moonkit finally caught up, Silverkit realized she recognized the scent.

"Daddy!" Moonkit screamed as she nuzzled her father's chin. Silverkit's eyes widened in wonder and delight as she took in the sight of her dad. He looked so strong and powerful.

"Exploring the camp, aren't you? Well you will want to slow down if you really want to take it all in." He said jokingly as he gave each kit a brisk lick on the head.

"We were just heading to the medicine cat den" Silverkit responded briskly as she recovered.

"Well, the den is that way" he chuckled as his ears flicked to a den completely separate from the course the kits were on. Moonkit had the graces to look embarrassed while Silverkit sniffed and said

"We knew that, come on Moonkit" the pair headed off to where the den actually was and as they did so their father, Soothawk saw the red tinge on his oldest daughter's cheeks. He just purred as he led his apprentice towards the camp entrance.

As Silverkit approached the den her nose was filled with the bitter scent of what could only be herbs. Cautiously, the sisters poked their heads into the dim and musty den. Behind them they heard Wolfkit lecture,

" Make sure not to eat or touch anything. Softfoot works hard to take care of the clan without kits getting sick because they messed with her herb storages." Moonkit just rolled her eyes while Silverkit opened her mouth to eloquently delivered a snarky reply when,

"Bossy as always Wolfkit. Although I appreciate the concern, I think I can handle what appears to be respectable kits. Hello little ones, I am Softfoot. I helped your mother deliver you two."

Silverkit startled at the sudden voice of the stranger behind her. She turned to see a pretty cream and white she-cat. After Softfoot finished her introduction, Silverkit could not wait any longer,

"How do you walk so quietly?" Softfoot purred and announced,

"Well, where do you think I got my name from? Now that you have seen the den you must go, I am much too busy to have four kits under paw. Out with you." She said briskly but not unkindly. Softfoot nudged a paw at Wolfkit who seemed to be occupied sniffing herbs and the kits headed out. Only when they had left the den did Silverkit realize Softfoot had never actually answered her question. Silverkit turned around ready to march back in when Moonkit stopped her,

"Come on, we still have more to see. We can find out later" knowing exactly what Silverkit was thinking without her sister actually saying a thing. With a sigh Silverkit followed her sister's lead as the toms approached the largest den in camp.

"This is the Warriors den, we will sleep here when we finish our apprenticeship. It is a great honor and the eldest warriors sleep in the center where it's warmest" Jaggedkit whispered.

Silverkit got sick of Jaggedkit's rant and entered the den with Moonkit close behind.

"Wait!" the toms protested while trying to stay quiet

Moonkit rolled her eyes and took the lead, "Come on, let's see if there are any warriors in here."

The sisters approached a black and white form that turned out to be a tom as the sisters got closer. The sisters giggled as they encouraged each other to poke the sleeping form. Eventually they decided to do it together. The jabbed the tom's side with their kitten paws. The tom jerked and lifted his head slowly, confusion glazed his eyes. Squeals of a mixture of delight and slight terror erupted from their jaws as they fled the den.

As they burst from the den they heard his agitated yowl as he burst into the clearing, a red-orange tom approached the scene. As the black and white tom opened his jaws to lecture the kits. He was stopped by the red-orange tom

"Waking up late as usual Spottedpelt, I see" The tom looked ready to argue but decided to keep his mouth shut when he received the amber glare of the red-orange tom.

"Sorry, Firepounce, I will go on a hunting patrol"

"Good, take Volefur and Cloudheart with you." Firepounce told Spottedpelt. Spottedpelt dipped his head respectfully and walked off.

The kits were all watching the scene with amusement when Firepounce directed his heads towards them. Two of the kits looked up in slight horror while the other two tried to stifle there cries of delight. The large tom looked at the two she-cats and said,

"You two must be the newest kits, I am Firepounce, the Thunderclan deputy." He said with dignity and a slight lift of his head. In most situations a kit would be horrified by the thought of getting caught by the deputy of the clan; but with a sister and best friend by your side, what should be horror can be joy at meeting the deputy the first time they set paw outside the Queen's den.

" I am Moonkit and this is Silverkit but you probably already knew that. So, are we going to get in trouble for waking Spottedpelt?" spending not time with nonsense, Moonkit came straight to the point. The toms whiskers twitched in amusement at the small kits retort while the tom kits watched in horror.

"No, it was about time he got up, saved me from having to do it,"

"Good, well I believe we must be going, we have more to explore. It was nice meeting you." Silverkit added as the sisters dipped their heads respectfully the tom kits following their lead. The deputy waved his tail in a farewell as the kits headed off. The tom kits considered mentioning what had just happened but decided otherwise as the approached the last den in camp. Before either tom could open their mouths, Silverkit announced,

"This must be the apprentices den, this where we will live in a few moons, right?" The toms just nodded as they were at a loss for words as they were still recovering from how the she-cats responded to meeting the deputy. As all four peaked their heads in the den two cats turned their heads towards the kits. A brown tabby tom and a ginger she-cat. The tom looked at them with scrutiny while the she-cat meowed a gentle greeting

"Hello, I am Morningpaw and this Acornpaw. Did you need anything?"

"Nope, just exploring but thanks," Moonkit told the she-cat.

"I can't believe we will live here soon, it's so big" Silverkit added.

"Yeah, well we will get to live here first" Jaggedkit teased

"Yeah well you are older so obviously that's the case" Moonkit remarked with a sarcastic edge. The kits ducked out of the den, Wolfkit stifling a laugh at the lip his brother was receiving from a younger cat. The look on Jaggedkit's face sent all the kits into giggling fit as they rolled on the ground laughing. After a few minutes the kits finally recuperated hardly knowing what had made them laugh in the first place. Slowly Silverkit, Jaggedkit, and Wolfkit sat up but Moonkit was still on the ground. Silverkit rushed to her side as her sister was hardly breathing and kept going into coughing fits. Cries filled the clearing as Silverkit shook her sister trying to help her. Wolfkit ran towards the medicine cat den while Jaggedkit watched the scene in utter horror.

"MOONKIT GET UP! WHAT'S WRONG? HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP MY SISTER!" Softfoot and Wolfkit rushed towards the sisters. She focused her attention on Moonkit after murmuring a few words to Wolfkit. Tears streamed down Silverkit's face as she shook violently. Wolfkit came to her side and gently licked her side while murmuring.

"I have some thyme here for you, take this to help you-" Wolfkit was stopped as Silverkit started screaming at him.

"I AM FINE! MY SISTER IS HURT AND NEEDS HELP NOT ME!" Wolfkit used this to his advantage and shoved the herbs down her throat. As Silverkit calmed Wolfkit gently mewed to Silverkit

"Softfoot will take of her, there is no better medicine cat and she will do the best for your sister but being freaked will not help Moonkit. So you must keep calm" At this point Softfoot seemed to have helped Moonkit. Moonkit was now sitting up shakily but otherwise fine. Silverkit sagged in relief as Softfoot gently picked up Moonkit and carried her towards the Queen's den. Without a meow, the tom kits came on either side of Silverkit and guided her towards the den and most importantly, her sister. As they approached the den, they heard Softfoot talking quietly to Whiteflower,

"She collapsed from what appears over exertion from today's adventure. She should be fine but let me know if anything goes wrong," Whiteflower dipped her head a concerned look on her face as she drew Moonkit closer and took Silverkit from the toms. The kits curled up and fell asleep as they were once again in one another's presence.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter, it is longer than the first.**

 **I do these chapters as I go so there is no regular schedule but I will try to do at least a couple a month.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? What do you think happened to Moonkit?**

 **See you soon for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Thank you DappledleafTheBootiful for reviewing. I look forward to developing Foxkit's character based on your suggestions. If you have any ideas for pranks, feel free to let me know.**

 **Now on to the chapter!**

 ** **Update: Just a heads up there is a Poll on my page, so check on that to see if you want to vote!****

* * *

Silverkit slowly opened her eyes as she recalled yesterday's events in her head. With a sudden rush of worry, Silverkit turned to Moonkit and gently pressed her nose into Moonkit's side. The hairs on her spine flattened as she realized that Moonkit was sleeping calmly and her breathing was normal. With a sigh of relief she began to fully take in her surroundings and that is when she realized there was a cat in the den that Silverkit had never seen though her smell was slightly familiar. Silverkit turned towards her mother and nudged her gently careful not to wake her sister who clearly needed rest.

"Mama, mama, wake up." Whiteflower slowly opened her eyes and addresses her kit.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Whose that cat over there, I don't recognize her."

"That's Mapleleaf, she is the other queen, she had already left the den when you woke up. By the time you and your sister got back you were too out of it to notice her." Whiteflower explained.

"Oh, who is her mate? Is she nice? Does she like me? When are her kits coming" Silverkit listed of quickly. Her mind lingering on the last question as she studies the calico's obviously bulging side. Not that she would say anything out loud. _That is just rude_ she thought.

"Her mate is Goldenstar. I believe her to be very sweet. She has cooed over you and your sister many a time when you were sleeping and her kits are due in about two moons. Any other questions." Whiteflower surmised with a slight purr.

"No, thank you ma." As Silverkit finished up, Moonkit started to stir.

"Sorry, sis. You can continue sleeping. I didn't mean to wake you." Even as Silverkit protested, Moonkit continued to get up and stretch slowly. Seeing as Moonkit was not listening, Silverkit decided to question her.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay after yesterday?"

"I'm fine. I am feeling a lot better and I am ready for today!" Moonkit announced her tail twitching with anticipation.

"Now, you two are not doing anything crazy today. I do not want Moonkit overexerting herself again. Got it?" Whiteflower warned them.

"Yes, Mama" they answered in unison. The two then sat down as they began to think about what to do for the day that wouldn't be too much for Moonkit.

"We could help Softfoot with herbs." Silverkit suggested.

"Ew, no," Moonkit shook her head in disgust," How about we play moss ball instead?"

"I think that is too much strain for you today, we should save that for another time," Silverkit argued knowing their mother would never agree, "How about hide and seek?" Silverkit suggested instead.

"That's not fun with just two cats!" Moonkit wailed starting to get frustrated. Silence lapsed between the two cats as they tried to think of something better. Silverkit's eyes widened as she squealed with delight.

"I have the perfect idea!'

"What? What?" Moonkit asked, unable to wait any longer.

"We should hear a story from the elders!" Moonkit nodded her assent and the sisters turned towards Whiteflower for approval. She purred "That sounds perfect, just make sure to come back right after." With a nod of agreement the two kits headed out and towards the elders den.

When they came to the den, the slipped in quietly only to be surprised that all of the elders were already up.

"What are you youngins doing in here so soon?" Scareye croaked.

"We wanted to hear a story. Mama wants us to do something that won't overexert me."

"Ahh, yes, I heard about that, are you feeling better?" Kinktail asked the young kit.

"Yes, but a story would make me feel even better." Moonkit said sweetly while making her eyes as big as possible while Silverkit followed her lead.

"Well, who could ignore two such sweet kits. Very well, I will tell you the story of clans long lost to the ages." Missingnose announced. Silverkit was at first surprised by the nasally elder being the one to tell the story but was soon put to shame by her quick judgement. And so the story began.

 _Every kit is told of the stories of the original clans consisting of the big cats: lions, tigers, and leopards. What the stories do not say is the long lost clan of the fourth big cats, the panthers. These majestic creatures wore jet black pelts and owned the night like the tigers could not. They stalked amongst the trees and even lived in them. They were beautiful but also feared especially by the lions._

 _The four clans lived in peace for many seasons but the fear of the panthers grew. The lions spread the fear to the tigers who in turn hated them for taking what they considered theirs, the night. For the most part the leopards stood out of the mix, not wanting to cause more problems. They, at the time, were content with what they head and did not want to fan the flames. However, no cat could predict what would happen next. And it was a truly disastrous thing._

 _Instead of talking things out with the panthers or discussing it with their ancestors. The lions took things into their own paws. They met the tigers in secret and they made a plan to rid the world of the panthers. The lions had convinced themselves that the panthers were evil spirits and would destroy everything they love. The lions convinced the tigers of the same. So one midafternoon, they planned an attack. Later the cats would realize that attack was not the right word because what they did was more of a slaughter._

 _All clans knew that the panthers slept during the day when it was hottest especially in newleaf as their pelt's drew in heat. So the lions and tigers attacked then. The panthers slept in trees but this became their down fall on the day of the attack. The cat keeping was the first to fall victim to the lions and tigers. They did not even have a chance to let out a warning call before they were felled down. Sadly, the elders came next. They were the closest to the ground due to the fact that they couldn't jump as high as they once could. The lions and tigers showed no mercy as they killed the elders. However, they did not get the last elder fast enough and the elder let out a warning cry before their throat was torn open._

 _At this point all chaos broke lose. Unfortunately the panthers were doomed from the start. The panthers were already a small clan and they were fighting against two clans worth of cats with the intent to destroy. One cat after another fell. Some broke necks and spines as they were yanked from the trees by their tails._

 _However, not all hope was loss. A heavily injured queen carried her one surviving kit and fled the scene. She ran to Leopardclan in hopes of finding refugee for her kit as she already knew she was beyond saving. As she approached the clan, she collapsed. She was quickly surrounded by many spotted cats. Her dying words were a plea to help her kit. The cats around her figured out what was going on. They knew they were too late to help save Pantherclan. So they did what they could. They took the kit into their clan to raise as one of their own. They named the kit Nightkit, in honor of his lost clan, knowing Pantherkit would be too obvious._

 _Moons came to past and Pantherclan became another myth for the stories for both Lionclan and Tigerclan. However, Leopardclan had a new legacy. Nightkit became part of the clan but was not the first black cat in the clan. Every few generations a new black cat was born as a reminder of the once mighty Pantherclan. Leopardclan never forgot them and even later named their own kits after them._

Silverkit was left gaping as Missingnose finished the story.

"You could have chosen a less violent story for their first." Kinktail scolded the fellow elder.

"Oh, hush. I didn't give details and plus the kits loved it." Missingnose growled back.

"Well, one of them did." With a twitch of her whiskers as Kinktail flicked her tail to the sleeping form of Moonkit. Her fur was smashed against Silverkit and she drooled slightly into the long feathery fur of Silverkit. Silverkit didn't seem to mind as she stared at the elder.

"Do you really think that all happened?" her voice filled with awe.

"Whether or not it happened, there is a moral to the story. Do you know what it is?" Missingnose challenged.

"Don't kill an entire clan?" Silverkit announced with slight sarcasm in her mew. Missingnose chuckled at her response.

"Not, quite. Try again, the answer is not quite as obvious as that." Missingnose directed gently.

Silverkit's brow wrinkled in concentration. Her eyes lit up as she said proudly," Don't let fear overcome you and cause you to make stupid choices!"

" Not quite how I would put it but you are right. Scareye was right about you two being bright." Missingnose praised her.

Silverkit's mouth stretched opened in a long yawn as she settled by her sister's side. Her eyelids slowly closed as she fell into a light doze.

"Silly kits." Kinktail mumbled as he curled around the two kits to keep them warm. The two kits rested peacefully against the elders side as the day drew, the two kits felt safe and warm within their clan.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also for anyone who reads this story, please leave a review. even if it something short like "this is good" or "this sucks". Reviews are the only way for me to know whether or not I should continue this story. Thanks in advance!**

 **Also the main plot is already constructed but as far as the in-between details, there is less. So, if there any thing in particular you would like to see or adventure ideas for the kits, leave a review and I may put it in the story.**

 **What did you think of the chapter? Did you like the elder's story?**

 **See you next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 4

**_Thank you DappleleafTheBootiful for the continued support and reviews. You are one of the main reasons I still continue the story. I will take your ideas into consideration as I like them quite a bit. Foxkit will appear in just a few chapters. Right now I have been one chapter per day in the clan for the kits. However, I will be doing time skips soon and the first time skip we will see Foxkit. _**

**_Remember to please, review! Thanks!_**

 ** _ **Update: Just a heads up there is a Poll on my page, so check on that to see if you want to vote!**_**

* * *

 _Silverkit crouched down slowly moving her paws forward. In front of her was a small brown mouse. Her muzzle curled into a small smirk. On the other side of the mouse, Silverkit saw her sister. Her sleek fur shimmered and moved along her pelt like a river lapping at the bank. Her eyes glistened with intense focus as they closed in on the mouse. With a twitch if her ears, Moonkit readied herself to pounce as Silverkit did the same and then…_

"Wake up, little one" a voice said sounding distant. A rough nose pushed her side. Silverkit jumped up startled. Confusion swam in her eyes as her surroundings didn't seem quite right. Where was the pregnant queen, Mapleleaf, and where was her mom? As she took in her surroundings, her memories came flowing back to her. Silverkit and Moonkit had come to hear a story from the elders and must have fallen asleep. Silverkit looked sheepish as she mumbled an apology to the elders. All the elders purred and mentioned how it was no problem and not to worry.

Moonkit was still sleeping soundly. Silverkit slightly annoyed at her sister nudged her a little harder than necessary and Moonkit rolled with a small squeak. She jumped to her paws and growled at her sister. Seeing the amusement in Silverkit's eyes at Moonkit's disheveled state, Moonkit decided to exact her revenge. With a yowl she lunged forward and bowled into her sister. Gentling nipping and pawing each other as they tumbled out of the elders den. They heard a quiet "good riddance" as they left the den in a bundle of silver, grey and blue fur.

They eventually broke apart both panting slightly but there eyes glittered with excitement, all traces of sleep long gone.

"Race you to highrock!" Moonkit shouted after catching her breath.

"Oh, no you don't" a voice bellowed before either kit could take off. "Your mother said to take it easy today. Remember, Moonkit?"

Moonkit pouted, "but I feel fiiine."

'If, that is the case, you two can help Cherrypaw and I with delivering prey." Soothawk told the kits. Their tails lashed with excitement at the thought of being helpful.

"You can take some food to the queens and to Softfoot." Soothawk instructed his kits. They nodded their heads in agreement and let Soothawk lead them to the prey pile.

"This is where the prey is kept. You will pick up and drop off prey here once you become apprentices."

"Got it!" Moonkit announced.

"By the way, I am Cherrypaw, I am your dad's apprentice. It's nice to meet you, your dad talks about you very fondly." the smaller tortoiseshell by their dad said.

"Nice to meet you too." Moonkit meowed for them both knowing that sometimes her sister got nervous around cats closer to their age. "Well, we better get to our job, come on Silverkit, let's see if we can find mom's favorite." Moonkit nudged her sister who was looking down and shuffling her paws.

The two sisters approached the pile noses twitching as they took in all the scents. Instead of trying to smell out the perfect meal, Silverkit decided to use her eyes since they had yet to refine their sense of smell. She looked through the pile while she told her sister,

"I will find something for mama, and Mapleleaf. You get something for Softfoot." Silverkit's hopes soared when she spotted a bushy tail. She half climbed, half clambered on the prey pile as she dug her tiny teeth into a bushy tail. She dug her hind legs into the dirt as she jerked her body backwards. She tumbled backwards and the prey came with her. She lifted her head in triumph as she showed of her prize, a squirrel, Whiteflower's favorite prey. She set the squirrel aside as she picked out a plump bird of some sort for Mapleleaf. She figured that Mapleleaf could use the feathers for her nest so that her future kits had a soft nest to sleep in. Silverkit turned towards her sister who held two small mice in her mouth by their tails.

"Let's take the mice to Softfoot and then we will go to the queens den." Silverkit decided since Moonkit's mouth was full. Moonkit nodded as Silverkit struggled to pick up both pieces of prey. Eventually she took the bird in her mouth and placed the squirrel across her shoulders. They slowly made their way to the medicine cat den, slowed down by their heavy load. After what seemed like moons, they arrived at the den. Silverkit waited outside not wanting to be in the way as Moonkit headed in to deliver the meal. After a few moments Moonkit came back out and grabbed the squirrel off of Silverkit's back. Silverkit blinked her eyes gratefully and they headed back to the den. Silverkit lifted her head proudly as she entered the den and set the bird down at Mapleleaf's paws.

"Why, is this crow for me?" Mapleleaf asked. _So that's what the bird is._ Silverkit made a mentally as she shyly dipped her head and said quietly,

"Yeah, I thought you could use the fathers for your nest."

"Well, how thoughtful, thanks you Silverkit." And with that Mapleleaf gave Silverkit a brisk lick oh her head, her motherly instincts already kicking in. With one more quick dip of her head, she joined her sister and mother. Silverkit has just finished telling Whiteflower about their day and how Silverkit had picked out the squirrel

"Thank you sweetie" Whiteflower meowed to Silverkit, "Thank you both. You two are growing so fast." Whiteflower's eyes grew distant before her eyes sparked. "Would you two like to try prey for the first time?"

"No, thanks. I will stick to milk for now." Silverkit told her mother as her nose wrinkled as she gazed at the sightless gaze of the prey. _Yuck_

"I will try it!" Moonkit said eagerly, "unlike my scaredy-mouse sister." her voice light as she teased her sister. Silverkit ignored her as Whiteflower ripped off a small piece of the juiciest part of the squirrel and chewed it into a pulp for Moonkit. Moonkit took a delicate bit her face scrunched up as she decided what she thought of the meat. Moonkit, not wanting to feel left out, changed her mind and took a bite of what was left over. A burst of flavor overwhelmed her mouth. It was not unpleasant but wasn't what she excepted. She honestly didn't know what to think of it. She looked at her sister for help but Moonkit looked just as confused. With a purr at the kits reaction, Whiteflower told the kits,

"It will take some getting used to and it might feel heavy on your tummy at first. But trust me you will soon love the taste! Now whose ready for some milk?"

Both kits nodded eagerly as they went to their mothers side.

Silverkit tossed and turned in her sleep before slowly getting up with a sigh of frustration. No matter how much Silverkit knew she needed to sleep, she just couldn't. She assumed it was because of the nap she took in the elders den. With a sigh of defeat she slowly climbed out of the nest. She didn't want her restlessness to wake her mom or sister.

She approached the edge of the den and peaked her head outside. The moon shone brightly down upon the camp basking it in silver light. Dazed by the beauty of it she slowly left the den to get a better look at the beauty of the night sky. She settled herself down outside the den and took in the beauty of the stars and moon. The moon shone brightly as Silverkit recalled memories of her mother's soothing words.

Before Silverkit and Moonkit had opened their eyes, they relied mostly on the voice of their mother for entertainment. Silverkit remembered how her mother told them how she chose their names. It has been a half moon when she gave birth. After they had been born, Whiteflower had looked at the moon for inspiration. Silverkit had been named for the glow and gleam the moon created while Moonkit was named after the moon itself, obviously. Silverkit had always prided herself on having a name with meaning. She would have hated to have something boring like Smallkit or Whitekit (no offence to her mom) where the name came strictly from appearance.

As Silverkit recalled fond memories, she settled down more comfortably on the ground. Her eyes closed as she let out a contented sigh. Her ears flickering as she took the sounds of night in, crickets chirping, the occasional owl hoot, and the overall peacefulness that rivaled the daytime.

There was a slight rustle behind her. Silverkit jumped to her paws fearing the lecture of a queen. However, a cat appeared that she never saw coming.

"Hey" Wolfkit whispered, "I didn't mean to startle you, mind if I join you? I couldn't sleep either."

Silverkit just nodded, at a loss for words of what to say to the kit. During the tour words had come a lot easier to the kit due to the fact that there was something discuss. Although, deep down she knew a big part of it was the fact that she had Moonkit by her side for support.

Wolfkit didn't seem to mind as he settled down next to Silverkit. Her looked upwards as he examined the night sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I always find myself more comfortable in the night. It is so quiet and I love looking at Silverpelt. It makes me feel not so alone. Like my ancestors are just a paws reach away watching over me," his voice was filled with awe as he released his thoughts to Silverkit.

Silverkit hummed in agreement still at a loss for words. She hoped Wolfkit didn't think she was annoyed or hated him. However, as thoughts of fear filled her mind, they were chased away on the breeze as chills went down her spine. Despite her long silky fur, she was still a young kit and wasn't used to weather outside the cozy den. Out of instinct Silverkit pressed her pelt against Wolfkit forgetting for a moment that the pelt belonged to an almost-stranger and not her sister. Before she could pull away, Wolfkit leaned into her as the kits silently enjoyed the night. Eventually Silverkit's eyes drew heavy with sleep and all went black as she fell into a peaceful doze.

* * *

 **Again please, leave a review, it is the only way for me to to know if I should do more. Thank you so much!  
**

 **Also I am going to have a new pregnant queen soon. Which of these she-cats do you suggest: Berrylight, Dovesong, Willowleaf, or Leafspots. Their descriptions are in the Thunderclan allegiances.**

 **What did you think of the chapter?**

 **Who is your favorite character so far?**

 **What do you think of Silverkit's late night?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Thank you EchoFlight21 for all the reviews and help on my story. I hope this chapter is better than the lasts but if there are any problems, let me know.**

 **Thank you Guest for your reviews and help with the issues in my formatting!**

 **Thank you DappledleafTheBootiful for another review and I will always appreciate your review of my story! Also is it okay if I call you Dappled from now on?**

 **Please remember to review, even if it is a quick comment!**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

 ** **Update: Just a heads up there is a Poll on my page, so check on that to see if you want to vote!****

* * *

Silverkit was woken up by a shifting form by her side. She opened her eyes, to her surprise, she saw Moonkit up and stretching having just woken. _This was a first_ , Silverkit thought, _usually I wake up first_. Warmth rushed to Silverkit's face as she recalled sneaking out last night and talking with Wolfkit. She wondered why she wasn't still outside and decided it was a blessing from Starclan. Silverkit shivered at the thought of the relentless teasing from her sister if she knew. Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts, only Starclan knew if Moonkit was able to hear her thoughts, it definitely felt like it sometimes.

Silverkit wondered if her thoughts having suddenly been filled with thoughts of Starclan because of Wolfkit. _Stop that_ , Silverkit scolded herself as her mind continued to wander. To end them fully she turned to have a conversation with Moonkit.

"What do you want to do, today?" she asked Moonkit.

"Hmm, we could check to see if Wolfkit and Jaggedkit want to play Hide and Seek with us," she suggested. Silverkit's ear twitched uncomfortably for multiple reasons. One, well there was last night. Two, she really didn't know them that well and was still unsure about how to feel around them. But, the pleading in Moonkit's eyes made Silverkit quickly agree.

"Ooookay." she said with an exaggerated sigh. Moonkit bounced with joy and trotted cheerfully to where the toms where just waking up.

"Wanna, play with us? We were thinking hide and seek because it is more fun to play with more cats," her words made it seem like a question but her tone made it a demand. This caused them to quickly to agree and Jaggedkit suggested they head outside so that Mapleleaf and the other queens could rest. Bluesky, Jaggedkit and Wolfkit's mom, as well as Whiteflower bade the kits goodbye and warned them to stay out of trouble.

Once outside Jaggedkit shouted, "No nose goes!" Both Wolfkit and Jaggedkit wrapped their tails around their snout while the sisters looked on confused. Eventually, with an unsure look in her eyes, Silverkit copied the toms not wanting to feel left out.

"Moonkit's it! She has to seek us out!" Jaggedkit announced.

"WHAT?!" Moonkit yowled with indignation.

"You didn't touch your tail to your nose. The last to do so, is it," Wolfkit explained.

"But, I didn't know," Moonkit argued

"Well, Silverkit figured it out so you are still it," Jaggedkit said in a tone that made it final.

"Fine," Moonkit sighed calming down as Silverkit brushed her side to help comfort her silently.

"Yeah! Count to 60 and then come find us," Jaggedkit instructed as all three remaining kits ran off. Moonkit's voice became distant as Silverkit hared towards the elder's den. It was one of the few places she felt safe.

When she entered the den, she told the elders what was happening. She asked them if they could help her. Mousetail just snorted while Missingnose hissed at her to be quiet. Kinktail purred and tapped his tail indicating for Silverkit to come over. She burrowed into his nest and Kinktail wrapped his twisted tail around her. She gaged slightly at the old smell but otherwise stayed quiet.

A few minutes later Moonkit came bursting into the den, panting heavily.

"Oh, hello Moonkit. Where is your sister?" Scareye asked, playing along for Silverkit. Silverkit shoved her fur into Kinktail's fur to refrain from purring. Kinktail did his best to not shifting from the sudden movement.

"We are playing Hide and Seek. Have you seen her?" Seeming suspicious of the elders.

"Neither hide nor hair," Scareye purred, " the again I do only have one eye!"

"Okay, then I guess I will-" Moonkit stopped as she started to cough.

With a burst of fear, Silverkit leapt from her hiding spot to check on Moonkit. To her dismay, Moonkit was standing just fine and her cough was gone. Silverkit's shock turned to indignation, "You cheated! You knew I would come out if I thought you were in trouble!"

"Well, it worked. Didn't it?" Moonkit asked with a smirk.

"Why you little-"

"Come on, I still have to find Jaggedkit and Wolfkit," Moonkit interrupted before Silverkit exploded.

Silverkit sighed, relenting and followed Moonkit out after thanking the elders for the help.

"How did you find me so quickly?" Silverkit wondered.

"It was pretty easy, the elder's den is one of the few places you have been frequently and you get along well with them. It just made sense," Moonkit remarked.

"I guess," Silverkit mumbled, still slightly annoyed," Come on, let's check the fresh kill pile."

Once they reached the pile, Moonkit started sniffing around the edges. While, she did so, Silverkit saw the pile move slightly. With a flick of her tail to Moonkit, the sisters leapt at the movement. To their satisfaction, they heard a yowl from under them.

"You're squashing me," came the voice. The sisters purred as they climbed off of him. Once the tom climbed out, the sisters recognized him as Jaggedkit once he blinked his green eyes. The sisters purred some more as they headed off to find Wolfkit. They found him hiding outside the apprentice's den. Then the kit agreed it was Silverkit's turn to count as she had been found first.

As Silverkit counted, she figured that Moonkit would be in the queen's den. However, she wanted her sister to have a better chance so Silverkit decided to look there last. She had no idea where Jaggedkit might be. So she decided to start off by looking for Wolfkit first and she knew the perfect place to start.

Having finished counting, she headed with certainty to a den. When she arrived, she cautiously peaked her head inside.

"Hey, Softflower, have you seen Wolfkit? We are playing hide and seek." she asked the busy cat. She just grunted an inaudible response. Silverkit decided to pull a Moonkit and figure out a way to lure him out, if he is in the den. Silverkit's eyes glowed with an idea and her tail lashed with excitement.

"You know Softfoot, I think Starclan is just an old kit's tale that grown cats tell to make their kits obey and-" Silverkit didn't get to finish as Wolfkit comes out of a corner yowling. Silverkit purrs uncontrollably at the look on Wolfkit's face. His fur was disheveled and covered in old herb dust.

"I was just kidding. I knew you would come out. Moonkit did something similar to me earlier," She explained between her purring fits. Wolfkit's fur bristled in embarrassment.

"I- um, uh," he stumbled.

"Very enlightening," Silverkit teased, "Do you have any idea where Jaggedkit might be?" Trying to move on for poor Wolfkit's sake.

Glad for the distraction, Wolfkit's face scrunched up in concentration.

"Based on where cats have already hid so far, my guess is that he is hiding by a gorse wall around camp or maybe in the warriors den." Wolfkit surmised.

"Alright, Let's got check!" With that, the two kits stumbled out of the den leaving behind a very focused Softfoot.

They decided to check the warriors den first. When they came to the den, they peaked their heads in. Silverkit noticed a few sleeping forms that she did not recognize but one a black and white tom they met their first day out, Spottedpelt. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping forms, Wolfkit and Silverkit ducked out. They proceeded to head towards the camp entrance. On their way over Silverkit questioned Wolfkit,

"We fell asleep outside the queen's den but I woke up in my den, how did that happen?" Wolfkit shifted from paw to paw. He was looking down when he began talking so his voice was slightly mumbled.

"I woke up around moonhigh. I wanted to get back to my nest but didn't want to leave you in the cold. So I dragged you back to your nest."

"Oh, thanks" Silverkit responded. They quieted down as they approached the entrance. Suddenly, Wolfkit stuck his tail out in front of Silverkit. When Silverkit looked at him questioningly, he indicated to a dark form hiding in some gorse. Silverkit pressed her belly against the ground and slowly crept forward. She flicked her tail towards Wolfkit to tell him to stay where he is. With a yowl of delight, Silverkit launched herself forward when she was a few tail lengths from the wall. All four paws rammed into Jaggedkit and the two kits went tumbling. At the last second Silverkit got her footing but Jaggedkit wasn't so lucky. His already ruffled pelt was now entangled into the branches and leaves of the gorse wall. He tried to wiggle free but only further caused his pelt to get entangled.

"Well, are ya gonna help me?" He asked Silverkit all the while glaring, "After all this is your fault."

"Oh, hush Jaggedkit, you are the one who decided to hide here." Wolfkit lectured Jaggedkit as he came over to help. All the kits lapsed into silence as Wolfkit and Silverkit slowly but surely untangled Jaggedkit. By the time they were done, half of Jaggedkit's fur had been left behind. Despite Jaggedkit's grumpy look, Wolfkit and Silverkit couldn't help but smirk as they admired Jaggedkit's new look.

"Well, let's go. In case you two haven't noticed, we are still one cat short," Silverkit meowed. With that, Silverkit led the two toms out as she headed towards the queen's den where she was sure her sister was hiding. She told the toms to wait outside so that she could sneak inside and catch her sister unawares. When she entered the den, all there queens were asleep, or so it appeared. Being an observant cat, Silverkit noticed that the biggest cat in the den was breathing too quickly to truly be sleeping. She also noticed that she seemed to have gained more pounds in one day than was even possible, even for a pregnant cat. Silverkit just shook her head as she whispered as to not wake the actual sleeping queens,

"Moonkit, I see you. Come out before I decide to launch on top of you. I will also let you know that it did not end well for Jaggedkit." After a moment or two, Moonkit relented and crawled out from her hiding spot under Mapleleaf's belly.

"So, I am guessing you found Jaggedkit. Have you found Wolfkit yet?" She questioned her sister as the two headed outside. Moonkit's question was answered as they exited the den.

"It's your turn to count, Wolfkit. I found you first which makes you it," Silverkit addressed the tom. Wolfkit immediately began counting to catch the others off guard. With squeaks of amusement the kits dispersed as Wolfkit continued to count.

Silverkit knew the perfect hiding spot, the highrock. No one would be brave enough to hide there, especially timid little Silverkit. However, Silverkit's drive to win over rode her fear and she headed up with her head lifted proudly. Once she reached the top, her eyes widened in wonder. From here she could see all of the camp. She even caught glimpses of the forest beyond. It was beautiful she stood straighter as wind tickled her fur. She took a moment to close her eyes and enjoy the wonder of it all.

When she opened her eyes, she could see Wolfkit's tiny form heading off to hunt them down. He seemed so small from this distance. With a jolt, Silverkit crouched down just in case Wolfkit could see her from down there. As she pressed her belly to the rock, she realized that it was warm from the sun. She sighed contently as she got more comfortable. Her head kept jerking up as she fought her drowsiness. She was unsure whether or not she actually fell asleep. Either way she was startled by a sudden deep booming voice,

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Silverkit looked up to see a huge Golden tom with large amounts of fur curling around his neck and chest. For a split second, Silverkit thought she was seeing a warrior of Lionclan. Then her sense dawned on her as she realized she was looking at the leader of Thunderclan, Goldenstar.

Silverkit swallowed thickly as she opened her mouth to answer. The distant voice of the kits became louder. Goldenstar seemed to figure out what was going on as he pulled Silverkit closer to him. He wrapped his tail around her to where all she saw was golden fur.

Just as Goldenstar succeeded in fully concealing Silverkit, three kits burst forward. There paws came to a screeching halt as they saw Goldenstar's hulking form.

"And where do you think you are going?" he growled as his whiskers twitched questioningly. His voice dripped with seriousness but Silverkit had to keep from purring as she knew he was playing along.

All the kits seemed unable to talk. All that came out was various unintelligible grunts and gasps.

"Well, I will have to think of a way to punish the three of you for being naughty. What do you think we should do, Silverkit?" At this point Goldenstar revealed Silverkit to the others. Silverkit stood up proudly,

"I think that they," she paused, her eye glinting with mischief, "should help me beat the leader of Riverclan invading our camp!" And with that Silverkit launched herself full force into Goldenstar. The three other kits quickly followed. Soon the leader of Thunderclan was overwhelmed with kits. He gently batted the kits being careful not to hurt them. The cats were interrupted by a sudden cough,

"Her, Goldenstar?" Flamepounce looked at his leader, on the ground covered in dirt and kits.

"My noble deputy, I have been defeated by the mighty warriors of Thunderclan, avenge me." Goldenstar meowed before he let his head thump to the ground. For extra flare he also stuck his tongue out which in turn made the kits squeal with kittish delight.

"NOOoo! My leader!" Flamepounce wailed as he played along, "How dare you I will-"

Flamepounce was unable to finish as the kits slammed into him. Moonkit has the gall to leap straight onto his face. Her legs on either side of his snout. Silverkit latched herself onto his front right leg while Wolfkit got his back left. To finish if off Jaggedkit tugged his tail. With a loud thump all five cats fell to the ground. The kits let out yowls of triumph as Flamepounce let out a twitch before lying still.

The kits let out victory calls as they announced,

"We have vanquished the evil cats of Riverclan! Thunderclan is safe once again!" From below, cats let out victorious yowls. During their scuffle, warriors of the clan had begun to gather to watch. With a purr Goldenstar got up and addressed the kit,

"Very good job, I would be honored to lead the heroes back home if they will let me." Deciding, that while he was at it, he could say hi to his mate, Mapleleaf. The kits agreed. They began their decent. Flamepounce was long gone, feeling slightly embarrassed at the spectacle they had cause. Goldenstar would later find Flamepounce waiting in the leaders den to discuss clan matters.

When they entered the Queen's den. Both Bluesky and Whiteflower looked horrified to see their kits escorted to their den by their leader.

"I thought I told you kits to stay out of trouble!" The queens scolded them.

"They were actually quiet brave. These warriors defeated the leader and deputy of Riverclan. They saved us all!" Goldenstar corrected the queens.

"Oh, really? Well then I am very proud of my little warriors." Whiteflower said as all the kits puffed out their chests with pride.

"Very good job!" Bluesky agreed. She purred at the thought of the usually very serious deputy playing with the kits.

"Well, the heroes must be very tired after their long adventure." Whiteflower observed as all four kits yawned in unison.

With heavy paws, Silverkit curled up against her mother. Moonkit followed behind, both kits too tired to do anything but fall fast asleep.

* * *

 **Please review, reviews are the only way for me to know whether or not I should continue to write this story!**

 **Also, just a heads up, if you go back to allegiances, at the bottom there is now a bonus story!**

 **What did you think of the chapter?**

 **Did you enjoy their kit adventures?**


	8. Chapter 6

**Dappled thanks for the reviews! I saw your profile but just wanted to be sure it was okay! I am not offended by CC, they actually help me a lot and I appreciate the honesty. I took what you said in consideration, and realized you were right. The summary did come off as I originally intended and I have changed it to (hopefully) be more accurate. I am glad you enjoyed the bonus story! **

**Echoflight21 thanks for the reviews! I am glad my story helps with your own and feel free to use similar ideas!**

 **Lilystar thank you for the reviews! I initially planned on them being kits for awhile longer, however, I will take what you said in consideration and may adjust my story accordingly. I am sorry about my grammar, it is my hard area but I will be careful in the future, feel free to point out areas and I will do my best to correct them. As far as the names, they are all original characters I created, that being said, I don't really mind if you use them. I would appreciate if you recognized me as the original creator but it is not necessary, so don't have to if you don't want to. :) Which names did you like?**

 **Please review and thanks for the support! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Silverkit was woken up by the sounds of screeching. She jerked up her head in confusion. She felt her mother's firm snout press against her side as she guided Silverkit outside. Whiteflower was carrying Moonkit and set her down on the ground. The stars shone brightly against the dark sky.

"Mama, what's going on?" Moonkit slurred her words due to her drowsy state. Silverkit saw a cream and white form slip into the nursery.

"Mapleleaf is kitting." Silverkit responded for her mother as the situation dawned on her. The yowling hurt her ears. She pressed her paws against them.

"Is she okay? I thought she still had half a moon before her kits were supposed to be born." Silverkit asked.

"Will she be okay?" Moonkit whimpered. Whiteflower pulled her two moon old kits close to her chest. She purred reassuringly.

"Softflower and Bluesky are helping her. She has the world's best medicine cat as well as an experienced queen. She will be alright."

Dawn was approaching by the time Mapleleaf quieted down. During the night, Silverkit saw Goldenstar enter the den. Shortly after, he was chased out by a hissing Softfoot. Silverkit had never seen the medicine cat look so fierce. She also saw Jaggedkit come out and go back in with a large stick. Afterwards he came to sit by the sisters. At this point he explained the stick was to give Mapleleaf something to bite on during the birth. Silverkit asked about Wolfkit, since she never saw him come out. Jaggedkit told them that Wolfkit was helping Softflower with the birth, as he did the same for Whiteflower's kitting.

Silverkit's mental recap was interrupted as she heard the chirping of the morning birds. She looked on with intent when she saw Flamepounce exit the warriors den and start assigning dawn patrols.

Whiteflower gently nudged Silverkit's side as she murmured,

"The birth is over. Let's head back to the den and meet the newest clan members." The kits followed silently as they were both sleepy and in shock.

When they entered the den, Silverkit crinkled her nose at the smell in the den. The smell lessened as Bluesky carried out soiled moss from the birth. Silverkit and Moonkit slowly approached Mapleleaf, Goldenstar, and the small bundles nestling against Mapleleaf's side. Jaggedkit stayed further back as he checked on the tired but excited Wolfkit.

"Hello, Silverkit and Moonkit. Meet my kits," Mapleleaf addresses the older kits with a new tender tone to her voice.

By her side there were four little bundles. The first kit Silverkit set her eyes on was a small russet tom. His snout was pure black as if he stuck it in soot. His front paws and tail tip were pure white like snow. Mapleleaf noticed her gaze,

"This is Foxkit, he looks like a tiny fox and it seemed fitting." At this point the kit let out a squall of protest his bushy tail lashing in indignation.

"Aw, he's so cute and feisty!" Moonkit squealed.

"We will have to keep an eye on him he seems like he will be a pawful," Goldenstar meowed with joy in his eyes.

Silverkit mentally agreed but she noticed that the kit beside him would be even more of a problem. The kit's mouth was open revealing a tiny pink mouth. The kit let out a high-pitched screech that pierced Silverkit's ears. The kit was an exact replica of Goldenstar but was a she-cat. Her golden fur glistened in the dim den light. Silverkit also knew that when she was older she would have a fluffy "mane" like her dad.

"This little loud one, is named Lionkit after Goldenstar. She is the only female in the litter." Mapleleaf informed them. Silverkit wasn't sure how to feel about the she-cat, she just hoped that she would quiet down as she grew older.

The next kit in the litter was a brown and orange tom. His fur stuck out in every which direction and his neck fur was especially thick, like his father's. He was sleeping more peacefully than the other two but still twitched occasionally in his sleep.

"This is Pricklekit, we thought the name fit his messy pelt nicely." Goldenstar purred.

Finally, Silverkit's gaze rested on the final kit. He was the smallest of the litter, the runt. He slept with little movement, his side rising slowly as he snored gently. His frame was sleek and thin. His pelt was black and yellow stripes.

"He looks like a little bumble bee," Silverkit observed, her lip curling into a small smile.

"That's it! Goldenstar, what do you think of naming him Beekit?" Mapleleaf questioned her mate.

"It's perfect."

"Foxkit, Lionkit, Pricklekit, Beekit, welcome to Thunderclan." Moonkit said softly to the small bundles. Silverkit felt she had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life even the sunny forest or the night stars could not compare to this moment.

"Come on, kits. You have seen them, let the new family rest," Whiteflower gently dragged her kits away. Silverkit's paws dragged reluctantly as she followed her mother and head stayed turned towards the new family, her eyes resting on the kits.

Silverkit felt the sudden crash of exhaustion after having stayed up half the night, she was bone tired. She crashed in her shared nest and fell asleep within seconds. Her dreams was filled with tiny kits and the thought of the new friends she would soon play with.

* * *

 **I am sorry that if was a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed seeing the new kits! Foxkit was thought of by DappledleafTheBootiful and thanks a lot! **

**I am considering changing things up but I need you suggestions on something. I may make changed based on the answers, so there three options as followed.**

 **1\. The story will continue as originally planned, meaning the kits will be kits for a long time yet.**

 **2\. I will rush the adventures and condense the games so that they will apprenticed sooner (still a bit of kit time left)**

 **3\. I will have the kits apprenticed sooner but instead of condensing the kit games they will be included in future chapters as flashbacks.**

 **Choose one above or feel free to leave your own suggestions!**

 **Sorry for the long comments! See you next chapter!**

 **Update: Just a heads up there is a Poll on my page, so check on that to see if you want to vote!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you Dappled by number one supporter for reviewing. I'm glad you like Foxkit and very soon you will get to see his character some more! I will never be offended by honest CC so feel free to give me more!**

 **Thank you Echoflight21 for the review and helping me to decide! Your support and help means a lot!**

 **Thank you Grayshadow Warrior, my newest supporter for your reviews! I will definitely use Spottedkit but I will most likely use him in my other story. I am glad you like Pricklekit and I hope you enjoy how he develops as a cat. I will probably not make one of the kits a bully as I already have their characters planned but I hope you like what they are instead. I may still use that for another cat though!**

 **Based on the results, the choice was tied between 1 and 3, so I will take both into consideration. I will most l;likely have them as kits for awhile longer but as they get older they will have flshbacks important to developing the story! Hope everyone is okay with this!**

 **Remember to review and check out my latest Story, Small but Mighty!**

* * *

Silverkit, Moonkit, Jaggedkit, and Wolfkit were all sitting outside the queen's den discussing what they were going to do for the day. When they had woken up, they were shooed out of the den so that the newborn kits could have some quiet so that they could sleep.

"Ooo, we haven't played clans yet, that could be fun!" Moonkit squealed.

"I think that will be more fun when the newest kits are older so they can play too." Wolfkit argued.

"We could play hide and seek again." Silverkit suggested.

"We have played that so much, we are running out of hiding spots." Jaggedkit complained.

"Have you guys tried mossball?" All the kits jumped at the sudden sound behind them. They turned to see two cats , a cream and white she-cat and a pale yellow tom. They had a similar figure and were around the same size so Silverkit thought they were probably littermates.

" I am Flowerpaw, and this is my brother Lightningpaw. You met our sister the first day out of the queen's den, Morningpaw." The cream she-cat introduced. "Anyway, when we were kits we played mossball a lot. You take a wad of moss and toss it around. You have any even number of players so you could even make teams."

"Sounds fun!" Moonkit bounced up and down with excitement, " Will you show us how to play?"

"We would love too!" The other cat, Lightningpaw, told them. "We can do teams-"

Moonkit and I are on the same team!" Silverkit interrupted before the tom separated them.

Very well, Silverkit, Moonkit, and I will be on a team. Lightningpaw, Jaggedkit, and Wolfkit will be the other team." Flowerpaw instructed as she took the lead.

"Toms versus she-cats!" Moonkit announced in a sing-songy voice, "And we all know who will win." Moonkit winked at the toms while hip-bumping Silverkit.

"Yeah!" Flowerpaw's tail lashing with excitement.

"Okay, so toms on that side and the winners on this side." Flowerpaw indicated to either side of a line she had drawn in the dirt. Ignoring the quiet protest from Jaggedkit about who was really the winning team. Both apprentices backed up a few tail lengths and drew ovals on the ground.

"The goal is to get the mossball in your own oval. You can throw, snatch, and grab the mossball. You can also tackle and tussle with the opposing team to stop or steal the mossball." Lightningpaw continued as Flowerpaw created a mossball from the convenient pile the apprentices were carrying when they approached the kits.

Silverkit's thoughts were interrupted as Flowerpaw dropped the mossball at the center line. The two teams backed up to their ovals as they readied themselves to go after the mossball.

Now!" Lightningpaw and Flowerpaw yowled in unison. Silverkit took off after her sister and stopped herself about two tail lengths from her sister. Instinctively the sisters were working together. Moonkit reached the mossball first, instead of picking it up. She took her front paw, and scooped the mossball. The momentum carried it backwards. As the mossball flew in the air, Silverkit launched herself into the air and grabbed onto the mossball. At this point Moonkit had been tackled by Jaggedkit but the mossball was safely in Silverkit's jaw, for now.

Silverkit 's eyes widened as Lightningpaw came barreling towards her, he was stopped as Flowerpaw launched into his side while she yowled,

"Run! Silverkit!" Silverkit didn't respond but instead made a 180 and raced to the oval. She fell to the ground as someone yanked her tail. She forgot, one cat, Wolfkit. Silverkit struggled under the tom as she tried to writhe free. Her grip tightened on the mossball. She tried to think quickly. She had no battle experience and therefore had to rely on wits. Silverkit pulled a look of horror on her face and did her best to fake a shiver. Wolfkit looked at her in doubt afraid he had scared her, his grip loosening. Silverkit used this to her advantage as she took her back legs and kicked Wolfkit in the stomach. She wriggled free but to her dismay, saw Jaggedkit racing towards the. Thinking quickly, she kept her gaze on Wolfkit and readied herself for what would come next.

Just as Jaggedkit reached them, Silverkit tossed the mossball towards Moonkit who was waiting on the sidelines. Then before, Wolfkit could respond, Silverkit headbutted Wolfkit in the chest, with a small oof, he tumbled backwards. To Silverkit's delight, her plan worked perfectly, Wolfkit tumbled into his brother and both toms went rolling. While the two tom were trying to untangle their limbs, Lightningpaw had escaped Flowerpaw. Silverkit sunk low to the ground and sped towards Lightningpaw. Lightningpaw, who was intent on getting Moonkit, did not see Silverkit. So when he was about to launch towards Moonkit, who was less than a tail length from the oval, he fell face first onto the ground when Silverkit tripped him up. Silverkit winced slightly at the force of Lightningpaw's back legs in her side but it was all worth it when Silverkit heard the sweet sound of victory come from Moonkit's mouth.

Lightningpaw quickly backed off from Silverkit. He tried to congratulate her but Silverkit could tell he was slightly peeved at losing. However, he quickly purred as he announced,

"Well, you girls may have won the first round, but we will get you this next time, Right?" The tom kits yowled their agreement while Flowerpaw just rolled her eyes,

"Sure, we are unstoppable so good luck, you will need it," she smirked.

With that the cats went into their second round. Silverkit raced forwards first and readied herself to toss the mossball, towards Moonkit. However, when she looked around, she could not see her sister. While she was distracted, Jaggedkit yanked the mossball from her grasp.

"Hey!" she shouted. He turned his head to look back and made a snarky remark, when two things happened. The mossball fell from his mouth as he opened it to tell Silverkit something; then he tripped on a rock on the ground that he did not see because he was too busy looking at Silverkit. With a snort of amusement, Silverkit gained speed, knowing she could use this to her advantage. As she approached, Jaggedkit had regained his footing and jumped onto Silverkit's back. Then Wolfkit came out of nowhere and dragged her back legs down.

"HEY! Two against one, No fair!" The toms just purred as they held her down. Lightningpaw came towards them and snagged the mossball. As he ran off, Silverkit saw Moonkit racing towards them. However, instead of going after Lightningpaw, Moonkit launched into Wolfkit and wrestled him away from Silverkit. Silverkit started to throw herself upward to get Jaggedkit off when,

"YES! WE WON!" Lightningpaw shouted.

"You, can get off of me now, furball," Silverkit grumbled at Jaggedkit.

"Well, someone is not thrilled that we won, huh?" He purred as he backed away from Silverkit.

"You just got lucky!" Moonkit growled lowly.

"No, we strategized! We knew you two work best together, so we just kept one occupied. The other would then be left like a helpless kit." Wolfkit purred. Moonkit rolled her eyes,

"We are kits but I guess it worked so, good job," Moonkit begrudgingly relented.

"Well, we will see who the real winners are in the final rou-"

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" The sisters jumped at the sudden loud voice, afraid they were in trouble. A small pale tortoiseshell cat's fur was puffed out and a snarl was marring her features. To the kits, relief the snarling ball of fur was directed towards the apprentices, not them.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE TAKING THE MOSS TO THE ELDERS TO CLEAN THEIR BEDING! NOT PLAYING KIT GAMES!"

"But," Lightningpaw began,

"I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT! GO TAKE CARE OF THE ELDERS BEDING AND WHILE YOU ARE AT IT, YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF THEIR FLEAS ALSO!" The she-cats brown eyes blared with fury. The apprentices scampered of. The kits shivered with fear when the she-cat turned her gaze towards them. Seeing the fear in their eyes, her gazed clamed and she mewed in a gentler tone,

"Hello, kits. I am Lilybloom. Could you tell me what was going on?" _Lilybloom, such a gentle and pretty name for such a fierce cat_ Silverkit thought with a slight shiver.

"We were trying to think of a game to play. We were kicked out of the den to let the new kits rest." Moonkit began.

"While we were brainstorming., Lightningpaw and Flowerpaw offered to show us how to play mossball." Jaggedkit continued, "We didn't know they had clan duties or we wouldn't have asked them to play."

"We're sorry!" They all apologized unison.

"Aw, well, it is not your fault. They chose to ignore their duties all on their own. I am sorry to have startled you little ones. You will have to continue your game on your own. It shouldn't be a problem since you now know how to play." With that Lilybloom waved a good-bye to them as she headed towards the elders den. _Poor Lightningpaw and Flowerpaw._

"Well, let's do this, winners get to choose the games for the next three days!" Jaggedkit meowed.

"You're on!" Moonkit wagged her tail with glee.

The sister's whispered to each other about their plan and eventually decided to create a united front. The entire game they would stay side by side. One of them would carry the mossball while the other took the offensive.

With a yowl, they started the game. The sister's paws were in sync as they made their way towards the mossball. Silverkit grabbed the mossball in her jaws while Moonkit batted the toms away with her paws. They turned around and were on their way back when Jaggedkit latched onto Moonkit's back legs. Wolfkit joined him as he pressed onto her shoulder blades. Moonkit looked Silverkit in the eyes and nodded slowly. That was all Silverkit needed as she raced towards the oval.

Silverkit suddenly stopped short of the oval and turned around, a sinking feeling in her chest. She raced towards her sister whose movements slowed as she struggled under the toms,

"Get off of her!" Silverkit shouted, Once she approached the toms, with surprising fercoicity, she grabbed Wolfkit's ear and yanked him backwards; at the same time she used her front paw and wrapped them around Jaggedkit's neck. Once both toms were dispatched, Moonkit sluggishly got to her paws. She was shaking slightly and her eyes were glazed. Silverkit pressed herself into Moonkit's side. Silverkit felt a throbbing, pulsing from Moonkit's chest. With a slight nudge, Silverkit directed her sister towards the Medicine cat's den. Once they reached the entrance however, Moonkit was back to her normal self.

"I feel fine, let's go finish our game. We almost won!"

"Let's still check with Softfoot, just in case" Silverkit insisted. Eventually, Moonkit relented and the two sister's entered the den. After explaining the situation, Softfoot check Moonkit thoroughly.

"I do not see anything wrong, Moonkit seems to be perfectly healthy. She most likely got too excited. She will be just fine." Softfoot gave her analysis to the kits. After being reassured by Moonkit herself, the kits headed back to the toms.

The brother's wore identical looks of concern but were quickly put to ease by Moonkit.

"Now, let's finish our game!" Moonkit squealed and with that the kits went back to playing their game.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to introduce more cats so there is more variety!**

 **What did you think of the chapter? Did you like the new cats? Who do you think won the last round?**

 **Who do you think will be Jaggedkit and Wolfkit's mentors?**

 **What else would you like to see happen?**

 **Have a wonderful day and remember to check out Small but Mighty if you haven't yet. A new chapter will be up for it in a few days!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Thank you Dappled for the review! I will do my best to incorporate more of the clan cats. This will be asier once the kits are apprentices. Moonkit's things will be explained in time, that's all will say for now. Haha!**

 **Thank you Echoflight21 for the review! I am glad you liked my rendition of the moss ball game! I am doing my best to be creative while also still having some correlation to the actual series.**

 **Thank you Grayshadow for the review! Yeah, the teams were pretty matched, weren't they? But you had good points about both sides. Haha!**

* * *

A moon had passed since Mapleleaf's kits were born and Jaggedkit, Wolfkit, Moonkit, and Silverkit had offered to watch them while the queens rested. After much deliberation the older kits decided to entertain the younger kits with a show. Wolfkit began as he introduced the first kit,

"Up first we have Goldenstar of Thunderclan, our loyal leader and loving father to Foxkit, Lionkit, Pricklekit, and Beekit!" At this point Moonkit came out from behind a rock to stand in front of the four kits. She had clumps of moss hanging out around her neck in an imitation of Goldenstar's furry mane. All the kits purred at the silly scene. She tossed her head back with flare as she yowled,

"I am Goldenstar the great leader of this clan," she growled in a fake deep voice, "My loyal deputy come forward so that we maybe begin patrols!' At Moonkit's or rather Goldenstar's beckoning, Silverkit came out from behind the rock next. While Mapleleaf's kits were distracted, Wolfkit snuck away.

"My wonderous leader, I will do as you say what patrols do you want me to do?" Silverkit meowed in mock seriousness, for extra detail she had rolled in reddish brown dirt to coat her pelt to look more like Flamepounce.

"We need a uhm, a Dawn patrol and two hunting patrols!" Moonkit told Silverkit not really knowing how patrols really worked. With a short nod, Silverkit bounced away (she thought it would help her stay in character) and approached a pile of rocks, twigs, and leaves. This caused squeals of delight from the young kits, their eyes twinkling with unmasked joy.

"Um, Bluesky, lead a hunting patrol. Take Spottedpelt and Whiteflower!" Silverkit told a few rocks on the ground," Spottedpelt wake up, you always sleep into late!" Silverkit then smacked a twig with her paw and it went flying into the air. This caused even louder yowls of delight from the kits as it was well known to the clans that Spottedpelt was a late sleeper. She then turned towards the leaves,

"Soothawk take the dawn patrol and take your apprentice Cherrypaw, Cloverfern and her apprentice." Silverkit ordered, all the cats she named were ones she had met so far which was a pretty limited amount. She also made this up as she went because she really didn't know any more than Moonkit about patrols.

"Finally, Badgerclaw's take another hunting patrol with whomever you want!" Silverkit would never admit it, but she didn't really know any other cats so she just sort of gave up.

While Silverkit was ordering patrols, "Goldenstar's mate" came out from behind the rock,

"Oh, my mate Goldenstar I have missed you so much. We never have enough time for ourselves with the kits on the way and you being leader!" At this point the kits watching started to purr even more due to the fact that Mapleleaf was none other than Jaggedkit. His fur was covered in leaves and mud as he tried to copy Mapleleaf's multicolored pelt. He also puffed out his tummy trying to make it bigger as he was supposed to be a pregnant Mapleleaf.

"Oh sweetie you know I love you! Our kits will be wonderful just like us." With that Moonkit dramatically tossed her head upwards, again.

"You are right, our kits will be perfect!" Jaggedkit meowed in a very high pitched voice. Then Jaggedkit started yowling loudly attracting the looks of the other cats in the clearing.

Jaggedkit fell dramatically on his side while Moonkit yowled,

"Mapleleaf's kits are coming! Someone get Softfoot!" Moonkit screeched while running in circles. Silverkit ran off presumably to get "Softfoot" and she came back with Wolfkit by her side. For his character change he had moss between his toes and he carried leaves as his "herbs".

He approached Jaggedkit and started to "examine" his side.

"Goldenstar, get out of here before I have to chase you. I need to concentrate!" Moonkit started yowling again as Silverkit dragged her sister away from the scene.

"My mate! My kits!" Moonkit repeated over and over again.

Wolfkit refocused on Jaggedkit,

"It looks like you have four kits! Focus on pushing and eat these herbs" Jaggedkit pretended to eat the leaves before shoving them under his tummy. After a few moments Jaggedkit and Wolfkit tossed forward four rocks that were hidden under Jaggedkit.

"The kits have come!" Wolfkit announced and he left to go get "Goldenstar".

Moonkit came back out and approached Jaggedkit.

"Oh, they are wonderful! We must name them!'

"Yes, how about Foxkit for this one!" Jaggedkit said as he pointed his tail towards a reddish rock with some black on it.

"That's perfect! How about Lionkit for this one!" Moonkit touched her tail to a sand colored rock, "And Pricklekit for this one." Moonkit pointed towards a particularly lumpy rock.

"What should we name the last kit?" Jaggedkit wondered looking at a rock with black stripes on it.

"You should name him Beekit!" Silverkit came forward her pelt now slightly cleaned.

"I love it! Welcome to Thunderclan, kits!"

"The end" the four actors aid in unison. They all came forward and dipped their heads to the real Foxkit, Lionkit, Pricklekit, and Beekit.

At this point the fours kits were on their backs purring and squealing with delight. The four older kit joined them and they were all left on the ground panting to get their breathe back.

"How did we do?" Moonkit asked the kits.

"It was hilarious! I liked how you played your parts so well!" Foxkit wheezed always one to enjoy jokes.

" You nailed Goldenstar's panicking perfectly, Moonkit!" Lionkit added.

"I liked how you changed your appearance to look more like the cats you were playing, it made it even funnier!" Prickled meowed his green eyes glittering while Beekit nodded in agreement.

"Yes it was very entertaining," a voice behind them answered. The four older kits turned around to see their mothers watching and to their embarrassment the cats they were playing as, as well.

" I did not panic like that when the cats were born," Goldenstar murmured or rather whined.

"Oh, dear, yes you did. Don't try to deny it," Mapleleaf purred at Goldenstar, "Although I don't believe my voice is that high pitched."

Flamepounce just looked slightly annoyed but was unable to say anything while Softfoot's whiskers twitched in amusement,

"I don't remember the birth going on like that especially the part where all the kits were born at once." Softfoot purred.

"I didn't get to see the whole thing, would you be able to do it again?" Whiteflower encouraged. All the kits nodded in agreement as they prepared themselves to go again.

* * *

 **Remember to review!**

 **What did you think of the chapter? Was it too far out there or no?**

 **Either way I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I am getting closer to some of their apprenticeships, especially Jaggedkit and Wolfkit who are now 4 1/2 moons old. So look forward to that in a few chapters!**

 **Is there anything in particular you would like to see in the story? Please let me know!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Thank you Dappled for the review! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope this one makes you smile just as much!**

 **Thank you Echoflight21 for the review! I appreciate you honesty and hope it didn't hurt you too much to read the chapter. :) I hope this one you enjoy more!**

 **Thank you Grayshadow warrior for the review! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward tomore. i hope this hcpater brings you just as much joy as the last!**

* * *

The next day the four older kits were left alone as Lionkit, Foxkit, Pricklekit, and Beekit heard a story from the elders. After an agonizing long time of Jaggedkit, Wolfkit, Silverkit, and Moonkit trying to decide what to do, they decided to have a snack first. Silverkit and Moonkit were about three moons old now and were fully on prey. There tiny stomachs were used to the decadent meat and they now ate it without a problem. However, Silverkit still hadn't decided on what her favorite prey was yet.

Once all four kits had approached the pile, they all began to look for a piece of prey to share. After much arguing they decided on a plump bird. Jaggedkit grumbled as they took the bird away from the pile as he had wanted to choose the mice. However, after Wolfkit rationally decided they should vote, Jaggedkit was out voted and the mice remained uneaten- for now.

The kits settled down on a mossy patch and began to start plucking feathers off of the bird. Jaggedkit grumbled some more saying they wouldn't have had to do this if they had chosen the mice. Moonkit just rolled her eyes and Wolfkit bit his tongue to stay quiet. Silverkit just ignored him as she focused on the bird. After the bird was half plucked Moonkit and Silverkit announced in unison,

"We should take some of the feathers to the elders," both of the she-cats seemed to have grown very fond of the elders and visited them often.

"Yeah, and the rest we can take to Mapleleaf!" Wolfkit agreed. At this point Jaggedkit had gotten bored of the bird and he was batting around one of the feathers.

"Hey! Stop that and help us!" Moonkit yowled in agitation.

"Wait, I think he is on to something!" Silverkit interrupted before Moonkit could launch herself at the tom.

"Silverkit is right! We can give all the feathers away but one! Then we can play with it," Wolfkit meowed! Moonkit's eyes lit up as she nodded her head in agreement. Then she joyously launched herself into Jaggedkit and snatched the feather he was playing with. She lifted her head proudly and announced,

"We can keep this one!" Jaggedkit rolled her over so he could get up and Moonkit fell to the ground with a small squeak.

"Yeah, and to think if I hadn't been slacking off, we wouldn't have thought of it!" Jaggedkit pointed out.

 _Well if you we had chosen the mice in the first place, it would be the same._ Silverkit thought to herself but didn't say out loud in fear of offending Jaggedkit. However, Moonkit did not have the same problem as she shot back,

"Yeah? And where would we be if we had chosen the mice?" Jaggedkit just purred as the four kits headed off to the elders den.

When they entered the den, Silverkit saw Missingnose answering the question of three curious kits. _Wait three?_ That's when Silverkit realized that the russet tom known as Foxkit, was missing. _He must have ran off as soon as the story was done_. Silverkit had known from the start that Foxkit would be a trouble maker and his colors had shown as soon as he opened his eyes. He was a bit of a prankster and often got himself into trouble. As such, he actually was slightly afraid of the cranky elders who would not stand for his behavior.

Silverkit thought it was kind of cute though. Foxkit was only about a moon old, so his pranks were not really developed that much yet. Right now his favorite prank was to hide and jump out a scare passing by cats. Unfortunately, when you do the same thing over and over again for half a moon, cats start to expect it. Also more times than not, when he is hiding his bushy tail gets stuck somehow and he more of trips out of his hiding spot.

However, despite the difficulties he dealt with, Silverkit remembered the first time he had done it very clearly.

 _Silverkit and Moonkit were heading out of the nursery to go visit the kits. Moonkit pulled ahead to take the lead when a flash of russet burst out from behind some rocks with a loud yowl. Moonkit was so startled that she tripped over her own paws and face planted into the ground with a loud thump. Silverkit was too busy purring and squealing with delight that she did not see Foxkit come around behind her and screech in her ear. Silverkit ran so fast that she tripped over Moonkit and both cats were left on the ground in a pile of fur. All the while Foxkit was dancing around full of delight at his successful prank…_

Silverkit was unsure why but Foxkit often chose Silverkit and Moonkit as his targets. Maybe it was because they were the cats closest in age to him so he was less frightened to do so. Either way Moonkit tried to act like she shared the elders view of the " nonsense" but deep down, Silverkit knew she was actually impressed.

After reveling in her memories, Silverkit approached Missingnose with her feathers as she finished answering the kits questions. Silverkit noticed, Jaggedkit had given his feathers to Scareye and Jaggedkit had given his to Kinktail. Moonkit had already approached the grumpiest at in the den, Mousetail, and the two cats were now bantering back and forth. Moonkit was one of the few cats in the clan to dare talk with Mousetail like that. However, Silverkit was pretty sure the two cats were actually really close.

That being said, although she would never say it out loud, Missingnose had been her favorite elder in the clan. So she had no qualms giving her feathers to her, in fact she was quite excited, She found it funny how she and her sister had made friends with the elder sisters of the clan. _I wonder if this will be me and Moonkit one day. Telling kit stories and living our old lives in the den._

"Are those for me?" Silverkit jumped a little at the sudden noise but she looked up nonetheless to see Missingnose looking at her. She nodded slightly as she internally hissed at herself for getting lost in her thoughts, again.

"Thank you Silverkit, they look very nice." Missingnose continued. Silverkit purred gently and waved her tail as her friends called for her.

Once they had left the den, they gathered the rest of the feathers for Mapleleaf leaving behind the one they would play with. When the entered the queen's den, the mystery of Foxkit was solved, he popped up from near Silverkit's nest and his face was mussed up. Before, she could think about it anymore, her attention was drawn towards Mapleleaf who was thanking the kits for the gift. After she finished thanking them, Moonkit dragged Silverkit out of the den.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" Wolfkit questioned as they settled back down with the remaining feather.

"We should keep the feather after we play the game and make it mean something!" Moonkit suggested.

"Yeah, ooo, ooo, we could make it to where when we have meetings only the cat holding the feather can talk!" Silverkit added. Wolfkit nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you think Jaggedkit?" Wolfkit asked his brother as he handed him the feather. Jaggedkit's face scrunched up in concentration as he gently tossed the feather up and watched in float back down. After doing this a few times his eyes lit up. He could barely contain his excitement as he suggested,

"We could work as a team to keep the feather from touching the ground for the game!"

"Yeah, and we should only be able to blow on it!" Moonkit squealed with glee.

"Perfect!" Wolfkit and Silverkit shouted and with that the kits got ready to play their game.

The kits arranged themselves in a circle to cover more ground. Jaggedkit went close to the middle and tossed the father up as he shouted,

"Go, and no kit can blow the feather twice in a row!" and with that the game began.

Wolfkit neared the feather first as he flung his head upwards and puckered his mouth to blow the feather upwards. Only later would Silverkit laugh when she thought back to the game and how they all looked like panicked fish when playing.

After he had blown it upwards, it fluttered in the wind towards Moonkit. Moonkit stretched up onto her hind legs and blew the feather hard her eyes going crooked in the process. After the feather had flown away, Moonkit tumbled backwards and landed on her back with a small squeak.

Silverkit realized that no one was very close to the feather but her. Gaining speed she bounded towards the feather. As she neared she came up with an idea, she flipped over at the last second and blew hard as the feather got so close to her face it almost touched her nose. She had successfully saved the feather and she took a moment to breathe her tummy gleaming in the sun.

The game continued for a while longer until the sun was close to setting. That is until, Jaggedkit and Moonkit smacked heads as they both tried to go after the feather. Time seemed to slow as the feather drifted towards the ground and landed on the dirt.

Silverkit and Wolfkit both started purring as Moonkit and Jaggedkit argued with each other over whose fault it was. Before it turned into a full on tussle, the purring kits broke apart their siblings. Silverkit lead her sister back towards the den as Moonkit yawned in exhaustion.

Moonkit approached their nest and curled up close to her mother's side. Silverkit curled up at the edge of the nest so as not to disturb her family when she tossed and turned in her sleep. After lying down for a few moments, Silverkit began to move around but the moss seem to stick to her. Her sides felt sticky as she leapt up, moss stuck to her sides as she took in a deep breath of air. _Foxkit._ Silverkit thought. No sooner than she had thought it did she hear Foxkit in his nest stifling a purr. With a small sigh, she whispered,

"Good one, Foxkit." She left the den and approached a small puddle as she began to wash herself clean. Her entire coat was covered in a layer of sticky honey. Silverkit cursed herself for not being more cautious. _I guess Foxkit is getting more clever._ Silverkit thought as she licked clean the last bit of honey from her fur. She couldn't help but wonder where he had gotten it from. By the time she was finished, the stars had begun to come out. Loving the night, she decided to wait a bit longer before heading back to the nursery.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the chapter? What do you think of Foxkit? Than you again to Dappled for the character!**

 **If there isw anythng you would like to see in the following chapter, please let me know! Thanks!**

 **We will see more of the other kits in the following chapters!  
**

 **PLEASE READ WHAT IS BELOW**

 ****Just as a heads up, I may be slowing down how fast chapters are posted as I have had a lot going on. However, I will do my best to prevent that. Luckily, I am a couple of chapters ahead in Silver Moon so it maybe awhile yet! It also depends on how many people care about the story so please review! And thanks to my dedicated followers Dappled, Grays**

 **PLEASE READ WHAT IS BELOW**

 ****Just as a heads up, I may be slowing down how fast chapters are posted as I have had a lot going on. However, I will do my best to prevent that. Luckily, I am a couple of chapters ahead in Silver Moon so it maybe awhile yet! It also depends on how many people care about the story so please review! And thanks to my dedicated follower Dappled, Grayshadow, and Echoflight21 for your continued support! Right now you guys are what keep this story going****


	12. Chapter 10

**Thank you Dappled for the review! Aw, I consider you my first fan and I love your input! I am glad you like Foxkit's pranks, I was trying to figure it out and I have a few more ideas for the mischievous kit!**

 **Thank you Echoflight21 for the review! I am glad I did well with the memory! Haha! I love the different personalities opinions! :)**

 **Thank you Grayshadow for the review! I took you CC into consideration and did my best to fix them. I also tried to do better with this chapter! Let me know if I missed anything! Aw, I am glad you like the chapter! I will do my best to continue this story but may stop on my other for awhile. You guys are wonderful. and I am glad you enjoy the story! Aw, I am glad you like Foxkit and Jaggedkit, I hope to develop the other cats as well in the future. :)**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

"Jaggedkit and Wolfkit, Mapleleaf, Whiteflower and I are going to take a walk to stretch our legs. You two need to watch the other kits," Bluesky told her sons.

"Moonkit and Silverkit, you two are old enough to help them. Got it?" Whiteflower asked her kits. All four kits nodded in understanding as they led the younger kits out into the clearing.

After making sure the kits were settled down, Moonkit began to speak,

"It's a good thing there are so many of you. We now have lots of cats to play clans!"

"Yeah, and you guys should count yourselves lucky for letting you join us!" Jaggedkit told Mapleleaf's kits. The kits tails twitched eagerly as they waited for more.

"Hmm, how will we distinguish the clans?" Silverkit asked

"We should split up and pick what's the best idea when we come back?" Wolfkit suggested. All the kits nodded eagerly as they split up. Jaggedkit, Wolfkit, Silverkit, and Moonkit all did not think to go with Mapleleaf's kits, so Foxkit and Lionkit decided to take the older kits lead and search for something for their game. Beekit stubbornly stayed where he was and Pricklekit stayed with him.

Silverkit bounded towards the nursery and snagged the feather from their game before. Which they now knew was a robin's feather. She raced back towards Pricklekit and Beekit and set her feather down. She realized she was the first back. Panic filled her voice as she questioned Beekit and Pricklekit,

"Where are Foxkit and Lionkit?"

"They went to find something for the game," Pricklekit meowed, "Are they in trouble?"

"No, it should be fine," Silverkit brushed it off too excited to really think clearly.

Jaggedkit came back next with some twigs. Then Moonkit came back with moss and Wolfkit came last with nothing to show for it.

"Well, what do we have?" Jaggedkit started.

"I have a feather we could, er, one side could have it around their tails.." Silverkit trailed of as she realized it was only one feather and her idea was not well thought out at all. She licked her chest fur in embarrassment as Moonkit began to speak,

"I have moss, one team can have it around our necks and the other-" Moonkit was interrupted by two squealing kits,

"We found something! We found something!"

Lionkit and Foxkit dropped a pile of berries on the ground in front of them

"Yeah, and what are we going to do with a bunch of berries?" Jaggedkit snorted. To answer his question, Lionkit smashed her paws into the berries staining them blue. She then proceeded to rub the berry juice on Jaggedkit's cheeks. Wolfkit's ears perked up as well as the other kits and they all quickly agreed.

"Now we need to pick teams!" Moonkit announced, "We should have the teams, I mean clans, should be even with ages to make it fair." Jaggedkit stepped forward as she announced,

"Moonkit will be my deputy!" He then proceeded to rub the berry juice onto Moonkit's cheeks like his. Not wanting to be out done, Wolfkit took the berry juice and put in on his forehead and chin before stepping towards Silverkit,

"Silverkit will be my deputy!" After a moment's hesitation, Silverkit agreed and stepped forward to have berry juice put on her forehead and chin. Wolfkit then continued,

"I Wolfstar of Wolfclan welcome my new deputy, Silverki- Silverwater!"

"I Jaggedstar of Jaggedclan announce my new deputy Moonfur!" Jaggedkit announced following his brothers lead before continuing, "Lionkit please step forwards. From this moment on you will be known as Lionpaw and Moonfur will be your mentor!" Moonkit stepped forward and rubbed the berry juice on Lionkit's cheeks who squealed with delight.

"Foxkit you will be known as Foxpaw and Silverwater will be your mentor!" Silverkit stepped forward and placed the juice on his forehead and chin. The kits continued this process with Beekit and Pricklekit. Beekit was "mentored" to Jaggedkit and Pricklekit was with Wolfkit.

The kits then split up to create their own camps. They drew a line in the dirt to spilt up the "clans". Then the real fun began!

"Silverwater take your new apprentice to check Wolfclan's border with Jaggedclan!" Wolfkit instructed before continuing, "Pricklpepaw, come with me and we will go hunting."

"Come on Foxpaw!" Silverkit rushed away without seeing if Foxkit was really following. When they reached the "border" Silverkit crinkled her face in mock seriousness and started to "mark the border". Foxkit, being the mischievous kit he was decided to cross the "border". He then slunk towards the mouse Jaggedclan had caught (taken from the freshkill pile). He stuck his neck out, snatched up the mouse, and ran. He heard yowls behind him as he lunged back across the border. Silverkit's eyes widened in surprise as Foxkit almost barreled into her.

"What are you doing? Her eyes landed on the prey in his jaws. She forced a frown and started to lecture her "apprentice".

"You should not steal from other clans! We must return it!" Foxkit wore a smug look on his face not at all sorry. However, the expression was knocked of his face when a golden blur rammed into his side.

"Prey stealer!" Lionkit started batting at her brother with soft paws. Her screeches and yowls of "anger" echoed across the camp. While Lionkit and Foxkit were tussling Moonkit laid her eyes on Silverkit and announced,

"This means war! Lionpaw come we must prepare for battle!" With that the two she-cats ran off.

"Come on Foxpaw! We must warn Wolfstar of the upcoming danger!" Silverkit guided Foxkit back to Wolfclan's camp and entered the "leader's den".

"Wolfstar, Jaggedclan has declared war on us, we must be ready to fight." Wolfstar didn't ask questions nor did Silverkit provide any answers. The kits really wanted to have fun and well obviously, that had to include a battle!

The four kits prepared themselves for the battle and as they waited at the border Wolfkit began speaking,

"Pricklepaw and Foxpaw you focus on Lionpaw and Beepaw. I will-" Before he could finish, Silverkit spoke up,

"I will take Jaggedstar, you get Moonfur!" Wolfkit agreed assuming that Silverkit didn't want to fight her sister. Truthfully Silverkit wanted a challenge, and she just knew Moonkit too well. Before they kits could talk anymore, Jaggedclan approached, Jaggedkit stepped forward and yowled,

"Jaggedclan attack!"

"Wolfcaln attack!" Wolfkit's voice echoed his brothers and all the kits leapt forward. Silverkit saw Pricklekit and Foxkit take a united front and saw Wolfkit bowl into Moonkit. She couldn't think about the other kits any further as she faced Jaggedkit,

"Jaggedstar, I will get my revenge for one of your cats needlessly attacking my apprentice," with that, she leapt forward before Jaggedkit could argue.

Silverkit threw herself full force into Jaggedkit's chest before stumbling backwards due to his larger side. She decided to change her tactic and use his power against him.

At first she tried moving her tail around his feet to trip him up. However, that backfired when he stepped on it. So, next she decided to go for his back legs. She swerved to the side reaching out a paw when Jaggedkit's paw smacked into the side of her head. She was dazed for a second and in that time, Jaggedkit managed to pin her down. He was going in for the "killing bite" when,

"FOXES!" Moonkit shrieked.

Silverkit was filled with a moment of real fear but then she turned to see the "foxes". The foxes look suspiciously like a pair of fathers known as Soothawk and Badgerclaw. Silverkit struggled under Jaggedkit as she yowled,

"JAGGEDCLAN AND WOLFCLAN WE MUST TO WORK TOGETHER TO DEFEAT THE COMMON ENEMY!"

With that all kits immediately turned from what they were doing and raced towards the toms. The "Wolfclan cats" attacked Badgerclaw while the "Jaggedclan cats" attacked Soothawk. Before the "clans" could defeat the foxes they were interrupted by the most terrifying sound Silverkit had ever heard,

"Who touched my juniper berries?" Softfoot's voice was deathly quiet. _Uh oh._ Silverkit thought as she saw the guilty look on Foxkit and Lionkit's faces. _We should have asked where they had gotten the berries. We are such mousebrains- very dead mousebrains!_

Before any of the kits could say a word, Softfoot surveyed the scene, mushed berries in the dirt and faded juices on the kits faces. Her face when soft for a split second before becoming firm again, she was Softfoot after all not Softheart. With a scary tone but not as bad as before she spoke,

"I will be having a word with your parents. Come on mousebrains, you are coming to," she flicked her tail at the two grown toms and led them towards the nursery.

"We are so dead," Wolfkit was the first to speak. All the kits agreed as they awaited their punishment.

* * *

 **Haha! Silly kits! What did you think of their little game?  
**

 **Remember to review! Have a wonderful week and I will see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Thank you Dappled for the review! You'll see soon what Softfoot has in store for our little kits! Also, it's all good! I hope you're doing well despite being busy!**

 **Thank you Echoflight21 for the review! I am glad you prefer the their new game and type of play! Also good job guessing what the kits were up to! You have a potential to be a medicine cat in the making it appears! :)  
**

 **Thank you Grayshadow for the review! I am you like the kits adventures and ideas! I have grown quite fond of them and I hope you are too!**

 **On to the chapter! remember to review!**

* * *

After what felt like moons, Soothawk popped his head out of nursery and called the kits over. With fear causing their pelts to bristle, all eight kits stumbled towards the nursery hesitantly.

When they got inside, Silverkit found herself squished in-between Moonkit and Pricklekit. The den was overly crowded as there were six grown cats plus all eight kits.

"I have talked with your parents and we had decided on a suitable punishment for you kits," Softfoot began. Silverkit swallowed thickly, her pelt slightly shaking. She had never been punished before, so she did not know what to expect.

"Foxkit, Lionkit, Pricklekit, and Beekit, you will be confined to the nursery for three days. Dovesong is also moving in soon so you four will help make her a nest. After your three day ban is up, for another quarter moon you will see to any of her needs. This may include changing out her nest and fetching prey. When you are working, we will make sure to provide you with fresh moss." Mapleleaf told her young kits. As Silverkit thought about it, she realized the punishment worked well as Foxkit and Lionkit would hate being cooped up more than their siblings. However, Silverkit also guessed that the punishment wasn't longer for the queens' sakes. Silverkit was startled out of her thought process when she heard her name,

"Silverkit, Moonkit, Jaggedkit, and Wolfkit, come with me." Silverkit let out a sigh of relief as she couldn't wait to escape the stuffy den. However, as she tried to move out, Pricklekit let out a squeak. Silverkit groaned as she turned and saw that her pelt was entangled with Pricklekit's. Silverkit's long silky fur was perfect for getting knotted into Pricklekit's messy one and the kits had unknowingly made it worse as they shifted around during the lecture. She tried to pull away but ended up falling on her side with Pricklekit on top of her. She managed a muffled cry of help as Pricklekit's fur tickled her nose threatening to make her sneeze. After a few uncomfortable moments, the queens and medicine cat managed to get them untangled. Silverkit's left side was all messed up and clumps of her beautiful pelt were missing. She turned toward Pricklekit and if it was even possible, his pelt was even messier than usual. Silverkit let out a small whimper as she saw some clumps of silver fur still intertwined in his pelt. All the remaining kits looked like they were going to burst if they tried holding back their purr much longer. All the kits, that is, except Moonkit, she came beside Silverkit and murmured,

"Come on, let's go," Silverkit blinked gratefully as Moonkit covered her left side with her own pelt. The two she-kits headed out as the two toms followed, their tails twitching with amusement.

Softfoot lead them to the medicine cat den. She sat down outside the entrance indicating to the kits to do the same,

"Due to your recklessness of not watching the kits or questioning the kits, you four have harmed the clan. You are older than the other kits and should know better" Silverkit thought this was a little harsh, they were only kits after all but did not protest as Softfoot continued," To make up for your transgressions, you will be helping the clan. Two of you will help me sort herbs as I need to find more Juniper berries and the other two will take care of the elders."

Wolfkit's ears perked up when Softfoot began speaking about the herbs but were quickly drawn back when Softfoot continued,

"Jaggedkit and Moonkit will sort herbs and Wolfkit and Silverkit will take care of the elders." Silverkit sighed with disappointment when she realized she would be separated from her sister. However, upon further reflection, Silverkit realized she received the best end of the deal. That being the two most rambunctious kits, Moonkit and Jaggedkit, were left in a stuffy den and doing the boring task of sorting herbs. While Wolfkit, the only kit who would like sorting hers, and Silverkit, who liked the elders, would be in the elder's den. Silverkit tried to look disappointed for her sister's sake but didn't have time to think about it as Softfoot shoved clean moss in her face,

"Here, start with the nests and I will bring the mousebile after I deal with these two." Silverkit nodded as she waved her tail good-bye to her sister and attempted to telepathically tell Moonkit good luck since her jaws were full of moss.

Once Silverkit and Wolfkit reached the elder's den, Silverkit's stomach twisted with appreciation. This was her first time visiting the elders as a punishment rather than fun. She just hoped they weren't too disappointed in her actions. She entered the den, eyes down casted as she approached Kinktail,

"I have come to change your bedding," she managed to mumble as she drooped the moss on the ground. Wolfkit came up and started talking to Silverkit,

"If you take the bad moss out, I will start on the new nests. Once you come back I can teach you how to make the nests." Silverkit blinked gratefully and snatched up Kinktail's soiled moss and dragged it outside. She proceeded to do this for the rest of the elders. She was just dropping Mousetail's nest off as the cranky elder had taken the longest to get out of her nest. She also continued to complain the entire time to Silverkit's slight annoyance.

Softfoot approached Silverkit. A twig was in her mouth and moss was tied at the end. She set it at her feet as she talked to Silverkit,

"Perfect timing! This is mousebile, it is used on ticks if they refuse to come off an elder's pelt." Silverkit's nose wrinkled in disgust but she just nodded and picked it up.

"Remember to wash your paws in water after you are done!" Softfoot called over her shoulder as she walked off. Silverkit could have sworn that she heard amusement in the medicine cats mew. She shook head slightly and sighed heavily as she turned around and headed back towards the elder's den. She approached Wolfkit and gently set the stick and moss down as she gave him the update. He kindly showed her how to make the nests,

"So make sure there are no prickly bits or thorns or anything in the nest. Next you pull and stretch the moss until it is softer, Finally you mold the moss into a shape of the nest with the sides a bit higher and a dip in the center." Silverkit's face scrunched up in concentration as she listened to Wolfkit's instructions. After she was sure she understood, she nodded her head in affirmation.

"Perfect! I will go ahead and start on the ticks if you want to work on the nests!" Wolfkit advised. Before Silverkit could protest at him doing the harder job, he picked it up and walked off towards Mousetail. Deciding it was best to not argue, she hurriedly began to make Missingnose's nest so that she could then help Wolfkit.

"So what did you kits do?" Missingnose questioned the young she-kit as she began to shape the nest. Silverkit's ears flattened in shame as she feared she had let Missingnose down. However, not wanting to be disrespectful she murmured a reply,

"We were watching Mapleleaf's kits and when we weren't looking, they got into Softfoot's berries. We didn't know so we actually crushed the berries for our game."

"Young kits these days, have no respect!" Mousetail piped up as Wolfkit cleaned her pelt. Silverkit sunk even lower to the ground as she finished up Missingnose's nest.

Missingnose just purred as she meowed,

"If I remember correctly, Mousetail, you constantly got into trouble for all sorts of things."

"Like that time you left camp at four moons old cause you were bored," Kinktail added with a grumbled purr.

"and the time you put red ants in Sharppaw's nest." Missingnose added.

"Sharppaw was a bully, he deserved it," Mousetail sniffed as she defended herself.

"Yeah, the bully you ended up becoming mates with," Missingnose continued.

"He got better once he was a warrior and I put him in his place," Mousetail smirked as she replied.

"Yeah, I remember that more than once you seemed to come late to our lessons when you were too busy hunting with him," Silverkit startled at the sudden voice behind her and turned to see one of the warriors, Willowleaf.

"Mousetail was your mentor?" Wolfkit piped up.

"Yep, she was a pretty wonderful mentor, most the grumpiness came after she was an elder," Willowleaf purred as Mousetail just lashed her tail, cold fury in her eyes. Willowleaf seemed unfazed as she addresses the kits,

"Softfoot wanted me to check on you guys, how are you doing?"

"I just finished the last nest and am about to help Wolfkit clean pelts." Silverkit answered as Wolfkit was now busy with Scareye's pelt. This just left Kinktail and Missingnose. She approached Wolfkit and snatched the branch away from him. His whiskers tickled her nose and she had to resist the urge to sneeze. She eventually decided to set it down as she let out a delicate achoo. Before picking the twig back up she talked with Wolfkit,

"I will start on Missingnose's pelt and whoever finished first can do Kinktail," Wolfkit nodded his assent as he started to work faster in an attempt to beat Silverkit. Taking on the unspoken challenge, Silverkit approached Missingnose. She trained her eyes on Missingnose's pelt as she searched for the black dots of fleas and ticks. After a few moments, Silverkit spotted one and cracked the bug with her teeth. A bitter taste filled her jaws as she resisted the urge to gag. She continued the process, killing some bugs with her teeth and using mousebile on the others.

After what seemed like days, she was done. To her delight, Wolfkit was still working. She hurriedly got to her paws and raced towards Kinktail. In her mad rush, she forgot about the mousebile and she ended up tripping over the branch. After taking a moment to recover, she heaved herself onto her paws. Unfortunately, Wolfkit was done and he was heading towards Kinktail.

"Oh, No, you don't!" Silverkit screeched as she launched herself into Wolfkit's side. Wolfkit was not much of a fighter so Silverkit won by simply sitting on his face her long fur muffling his protests. She turned towards Kinktail as she said,

"If you come over here, I can work on your pelt. However the tom was on the ground too busy purring at the scene before him, between wheezes he managed to say,

"I have never seen two cats fight over who go to do their punishment!" The rest of the elders purred in agreement,

"How about you let poor Wolfkit up and you can clean my pelt together, eh?" Silverkit was tempted to argue that she won but decided to respect the elder's wishes. Plus, she had to admit, it would be more fun to do together. She stood up and turned around to see Wolfkit spit silver fur out of his mouth.

"Was that really necessary?" Wolfkit questioned as he licked his jaws to get rid of the last stray strands. Instead of answering she simply said,

"We can do Kinktail's pelt together. Hurry up so we can do this before the sun goes down!" With that the two kits sat side by side. The den was filled with purrs as what was a punishment, turned out to not be so bad.

* * *

 **What did you think?  
**

 **Do you agree with Silverkit that the punishment was too harsh or was Softfoot right?**

 **What do you think is in store for the kits next?**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thank you Grayshadow for the review! Yeah, she may have been a bit harsh. But believe it or not, she was discussing a punishment that would best fit the circumstances. That is, she was well aware of Foxkit and Lionkit being the main trouble makers. That is why the punishment was a grounding, Beekit and Pricklekit don't care as much about being grounded as their siblings as they are quieter. Softfoot also didn't want to cause problems between the kits if only some got punished. Anyway, I hope to develop Softfoot's character more and she will eventually have her own mini series!**

 **Thank you Echoflight21 for the review! I am glad you like the chapter and I like how you can recite all the herbs! Haha! I may even use it for reference if I ever need to! :)**

 **Thank you BlurstartheleaderofWildclan for the reviews! I am glad you like the story and Goldenstar. So I am not sure about your question, so I tried to look t up. From what I could find, I am not. The story is very child friendly and is not meant to be anything suggestive. Sorry if I made it seem otherwise! Also I do my best to update once a week.**

 **Onto the chapter! Enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

Silverkit stretched her paws and opened her mouth her pink tongue flashing as she yawned. She took a few moments to come to her senses as she took a look around the den. Her eyes settled on Beekit and Pricklekit. She shifted towards the edge of her nest, her ears flew forward with interest. Beekit seemed to be shaking and his face was pressed into Pricklekit's side. Pricklekit gently stroked Beekit's forehead. Concern filled her eyes as she approached the kits.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Beekit just had a nightmare," Pricklekit spoke for his brother. Pity filled Silverkit's gaze as she looked at the pair. _Poor Beekit._ Beekit was the runt of the litter and was also the quietest. He often stayed out of games and preferred watching. Pricklekit would offer to stay by his side and the two of them would sit in companionable silence.

Do you wanna talk about it?" Silverkit asked gently.

"No thanks. I will be okay." Beekit squeaked, his face ruffled from being pressed into Pricklekit's side.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we ask the queens if we can go out and play something together! All of us! We haven't done that since well, you know when." All the kits purred remembering their adventure half a moon ago with the berries. Their punishment had finished a while ago but the queens no longer left them attended.

"I would like that," Beekit's eyes and voice brightening.

"Want to help me wake up the other kits?" Mischief twinkled in Silverkit's eyes as she spoke. Both kits nodded their agreement. Silverkit silently slunk forward towards Lionkit and Foxkit indicating with her tail for the brothers to follow. Silverkit circled around the sleeping forms. She made eye contact with Beekit and Pricklekit and nodded. They leapt forward and barreled into Foxkit and Lionkit. Both kits let out shocked mews as their sleep was disrupted. Foxkit and Lionkit faced their siblings about to yell at their littermates when Silverkit made her move.

"HELLO!" Silverkit leaping up batting the kits lightly on the head. The kits twirled around falling in the process to see Silverkit's amused smirk. The queens, Jaggedkit, and Moonkit all woke up from the disturbance. Multiple whiskers twitched as the cats observed the tables being turned on the most mischievous kits. After waking up more clearly, Lionkit's eyes twinkled,

"There is still one kit still asleep,"

"You're right, let's go!" Foxit's sides wiggled as the kits surrounded the sleeping gray form of Wolfkit. Silverkit looked towards Bluesky for approval before dragging Wolfkit's nest. The kits worked together slowly inching the nest towards the den entrance. Silverkit was surprised that he was still sleeping but guessed he had another late night. Finally all seven kits had Wolfkit outside the den. With a suppressed purr Moonkit climbed on top of Wolfkit her back paw slipped and she ended up kicking his nose. With a slight jerk, Wolfkit's eyes finally opened. With a surprised yowl he stumbled backwards. His hind legs caught on Lionkit's back who was strategically placed behind him. With a soft thump Wolfkit landed on his back, his eyes still blurry from sleep. Silverkit came forward placing her paws on his shoulders effectively pinning him down.

"Hello sleepy head! How did ya sleep?" Silverkit's eyes gleamed as she questioned the poor tom. With a slight huff he lurched up. Silverkit leapt back landing on her paws a little clumsily.

"All well and good before I was woken by a bunch of kits. Too bad I don't have a brother to help, oh wait I do, he's just as big of a mousebrain as the kits," Wolfkit purred slightly while Jaggedkit just smirked. Mapleleaf purred as she followed the kits out to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble. She called Bluesky out as she wandered off to find Goldenstar.

"Wolfkit, did your little friends finally get your furry behind out of your nest?"

"MOOOOM, why didn't you stop them?" Wolfkit whined. Instead of answering Bluesky addressed all the kits,

"Mapleleaf is finding some cats to watch you for the day. Make sure you listen to them, we don't want another incident like last time." All eight kits nodded as three cats approached, a golden brown tom, a pale yellow tom and a mostly black she-cat.

"Kits, this is Juniperpaw and Lightningpaw, they will be watching you today,"

"We will do well Snakefang, leave it to us!" Juniperpaw, the black she-cat spoke eagerly. She seemed to be only half a head taller than Snakefang so Silverkit guessed that she would be a warrior soon. The pale yellow tom presumably Lightningpaw didn't seem to paying much attention. His eyes were focused on Junpierpaw but he didn't seem to be hearing anything. Lionkit took the opportunity to slink up and screech right by his ear,

"HELLO LIGHTNINGPAW, I'm LIONKIT!" At the same time Foxkit latched onto his tail and tugged with all his might. Between the two kits Lightningpaw leapt up and smacked his head on a branch above him. This issued purring from all the kits. Snakefang had fled the scene at this point as well as Bluesky. Juniperpaw seemed to be doing her best not to purr as she pressed a paw to her mouth. Lightningpaw did his best to recover as he licked his chest fur in discomfort.

"So, what's the plan? Silverkit promised to play something that that every cat would enjoy," Pricklekit spoke up as the purring ended.

"Hm, any ideas?" Junpierpaw asked the kits. This caused silence as no kit was sure what to do. Lightningpaw's eyes lit up as he spoke for the first time,

"How about a competition?" Silverkit nodded her eagerly as she spoke up,

"We could have different contests so there are things every kit will enjoy!" Hoping Beekit would like some of the competitions,

"Yeah, and Junpierpaw and Lightningpaw can judge!"

"And depending on the test, we can split up a bit based on ages to make it more fair!" Wolfkit added. All the kits started to get excited letting out squeals of excitement.

"Okay, okay, clam down, we need to decide what to do," as Junpierpaw did her best to calm the rambunctious kits. All the kits started talking over one another as they tried to give suggestions.

"Hush! One at a time! Jaggedkit, you go first!" Junpierpaw instructed.

"Hm, how about best fighter?"

"Okay, Wolfkit?"

"Best herb identifier!" Moonkit rolled her eyes at this while Silverkit just purred, _typical Wolfkit._

"Okay, Silverkit?"

This continued on as they decided on the rest as best yowler, best crouch and leap, best climber, fastest runner, stay still longest, hold breathe longest and as a bonus, who can stop from purring during the length of the contest. Some of the rounds were slightly different and easier so that Mapleleaf's kits and especially, Beekit could have a chance.

"Alright, we will start with the fight. We will have mock battles with two kits fighting each other at the same time. I will sort the older kits and Lightningpaw you sort the younger kits," Lightningpaw didn't seem to be paying attention as he stared as Juniperpaw, his gaze distant. Juniperpaw took a paw and thwacked his cheek firm but not hard to get his attention. He shook his head and murmured an apology although Silverkit could tell that he was trying not to smile. Juniperpaw explained to Lightningpaw again what they were doing and tried her best to force back a sigh of frustration.

Lightningpaw sheepishly called Mapleleaf's kits forward and placed Foxkit and Lionkit together while Pricklekit and Beekit were against each other for the first round.

Juniperpaw distinguished the older kits by littermates and had Wolfkit and Jaggedkit go first.

"We are only determining the winners so once you lose a round you are out! Now… Start!"

Jaggedkit took the first move and ran forward towards his brother. Wolfkit hurriedly dived to the side to escape Jaggedkit's outreached paws. Wolfkit continued to run and dodge Jaggedkit's paws finally Lightningpaw shouted,

"Come on, Fight!" Wolfkit was momentarily distracted and Jaggedkit used this opportunity to slam into Wolfkit. Silverkit knew that the battle had been won and sure enough after a few moments, Juniperpaw announced,

"Jaggedkit won! Silverkit and Moonkit are next!"

Silverkit and Moonkit entered the circle and slowly circled each other. _This will be interesting._ Silverkit thought as she studied her sister although it was unnecessary as Silverkit already knew her sister. After a few moments Moonkit leapt forward, however Silverkit saw it coming and slid to the left. Moonkit noticed this and lashed out her paw but Silverkit met it with her own. They continued to match blow for blow, neither kit beating the other. However, Silverkit knew her sister was tiring as she took deeper breaths. Finally, Moonkit's paws slid out from under her and her chin knocked against the ground. Moonkit looked pleadingly at her sister as Silverkit lurched forward. _Oh, no you don't! I am not falling for that twice!_

Silverkit pressed her paws against Moonkit's shoulders. She smirked as she leaned forward and whispered,

"I win" However, as Silverkit's face was by Moonkit's, she noticed something was off. Her breath came out in uneven gasps. Fearfully Silverkit scampered backwards as Juniperpaw announced Silverkit as the winner.

"Are you okay?" Moonkit slowly sat up and nodded silently. After a few moments, her breathing returned to normal. With a slight purr Moonkit meowed,

"Good job, furball, but I will get you next time!" Silverkit let out a sign of relief as she smiled but refrained from purring because of the game.

"Oh, and Moonkit? You just lost the purring contest," Silverkit meowed as Moonkit just rolled her eyes,

"I will win the next round. You just wait!"

* * *

 **What did you think of the chapter? What do you think is up with Lightningpaw?**

 **The chapter was supposed to be longer and include the rest of the competitions but I ran out of time and still wanted to post a chapter so I cut it short. Would you want to see the rest of the competitions or no? Either way, who do you think will win what?**

 **Remember to review and feel free to give you opinions of this story!**

 **Thank you all for the continued support!**


End file.
